Theoretical
by DarkShadow At Midnight
Summary: BASED ON "I AM LEGEND" The government's professional scientist were trying their very best to cure cancer, and any type of plague. This terrible happening kills almost every being on earth, creating what Japan calls the Forlords. Everyone died. These, F
1. Chapter 1

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha nor I AM LEGEND!

Title: Theoretical

Chapter One

Summary:BASED ON "I AM LEGEND" The government's professional scientist were trying their very best to cure cancer, and any type of plague. This terrible happening kills almost every being on earth, creating what Japan calls the Forlords. Everyone died. These, Forlords, are so power... that they are stronger than all demons together. They turned the earth world into something.. fedual. So, there are some survivers, but they are very rare. Inuyasha Konman, and his brother Seshomaru Konman make their way with the other survivers. Coming across more... can they find the cure, and save their world? Return it maybe?

Rated: M (For small amount of language, violence, and adut contents. teehee... I love doing that.But yeah, to the story!)

By: DarkShadow At Midnight

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_14-year old, Inuyasha Konman, watched his parents being slaughter by the Forlords. Their skin was molded black, their eyes were orbs of gold, and their lips had blood painted over them. His parents fell to the floor, dead, and their skin was becoming black from the veins. They stepped toward Inuyasha. 16-year old, Sesshomaru Konman, watched from behind. Sesshomaru looked away, and turned to leave,_

_"Let's go, Inuyasha!"_

_Inuyasha turned, and followed behind Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru closed the door, and they jumped violently at the door. Sesshomaru pulled out a button, and pressed it. The house exploded inside, and he grabbed his brothers arm. They ran into the forest, which was becoming more nature than city._

_They heard screams of the people, and their pace picking up. Sesshomaru skid to a stop, as did Inuyasha. Sesshomaru opened the metal door that was on the ground, and told Inuyasha to go first. He looked back at the flaming home of his, and went down the stairs of the cellar. Sesshomaru bolted it shut, and walked down the rest of the stairs._

_Inuyasha fell onto the couch, and glared at the floor. Sesshomaru could see tears glistening in his amber eyes,_

_"What are we suppose to do?"_

_Sesshomaru blinked, and sat beside him, "There's nothing we can do, Inuyasha, everyone's out there... dieing."_

_"Aren't you angry!?"spat Inuyasha, glaring over at his older brother._

_Sesshomaru yelled back, "What do you want me to do, Inuyasha, dad is a more powerful demon then I!He was taken down like a tree!Do you think I'd have the power to take them down!?"_

_Inuyasha turned away, and glared at the floor angerily. Sesshomaru's cell rung, and he yanked it out. He answered quickly,_

_"Kagura!Where are you!?"_

_Kagura sobbed into the phone, "Where are you!Me and the others are hidden for now, b-_

_"Deep within the forest, Kagura, hurry!"growled Sesshomaru into the phone._

_He hung up, and ran to the door. Inuyasha buried his face in his hands, and listened as his brother opened the metal door of the cellar. Footsteps were coming, and he knew it was Kagura and the others. The door soon closed, and he looked up. Kikyo looked at Inuyasha with tears,_

_"Inuyasha..."_

_Inuyasha glared, "Go hug Naraku."_

_"Naraku's gone!"spat Kikyo._

_Inuyasha glared at her, and looked at the floor. All that was in the room was the following: Inuyasha Konman, Sesshomaru Konman, Kagura Udamay, Kikyo Gin, Koga Ookami, Ayame Hanabira, Miroku Sazanami.' They all looked devastated, and pale. Miroku punched a wall in frustration,_

_"Damn it!My family was coming down from Italy, and now their probaby dead!"_

_Inuyasha watched as Miroku fell to his knees. He saw drips of his tears hit the floor. Sesshomaru asked,_

_"Where any of you touched, or biten by the Forlords?"_

_Koga shook his head, "Not even close.They were to bust feasting on everyone's flesh, to notice us sneaking right under their noses."_

_"What are we suppose to do?"asked Kagura, shaking in Sesshomaru's arms._

_Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha, "We watch the news, and see what is going on."_

_Koga walked up to the huge plasma TV, and turned it on. He got a signal, and the news channel popped on. A woman was inside a building with over 800 people were in,_

_"__**H.hello, this is Roze Remeriz, at Tokyo's airport.We've so far been able to keep the Forlords out the airport, but the.they aren't packing off.What has been told is that these creatures were created by the American government.They were testing a chemical that accidentally spilled into a human body.It turned the person into a very, very, very powerful being.There is no (sob) cure... everyone in the world is half dead... and we're going to be next!So if you are out there, and you are seeing this broadcast.Please... find a place to stay hidden, and if you have the supplies... find the cure.Restore this world... that is turning fedual.Please!"**_

_She sobbed as screams were heard on the far end of the airport. Miroku's eyes bugged out, and he turned VERY pale. The camera man dropped the cameraman dropped the camera as he was attacked. It viewed the woman backing up, and screamed,_

_"NO!"_

_Five Forlords attacked the woman, and she was being eaten, beaten, and torn apart. Koga turned off the television, and looked at the blackness in complete/utter sadness,_

_"Is it the end of the world, Sesshomaru?"_

_Sesshomaru held the sobbinf Kagura, and whispered, "I don't know."_

_Inuyasha buried his face into his hand, and let tears fall from his face. His mother, father, friends, and everyone else. Dead... dead. It repeated in his head, and he swallowed a groan of pain. She felt arms wrap around him, and he looked over at the person. _

_It was Ayame, whom he'd known since a child, and whom had nothing to loose. She was just a orphan, and adopted by some drunk people she hated. Inuyasha hugged her back, and allowed himself to cry silently. Ayame sobbed in his arms, and both their hearts sunk._

_**NO, INUYASHA IS NOT WEAK OR GAY. SHOT... WOULDN'T YOU CRY? I SURE AS HECK WOULD!!! ANYWAY, LIKE A I SAID, THIS WAS "BASED" ON I AM LEGEND. SO ITS NOT EXACTLY THE SAME!!!! ANYWHO, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha NOR I AM LEGEND!

Title: Theoretical

Chapter Two

Summary:BASED ON "I AM LEGEND" The government's professional scientist were trying their very best to cure cancer, and any type of plague. This terrible happening kills almost every being on earth, creating what Japan calls the Forlords. Everyone died. These, Forlords, are so power... that they are stronger than all demons together. They turned the earth world into something.. fedual. So, there are some survivers, but they are very rare. Inuyasha Konman, and his brother Seshomaru Konman make their way with the other survivers. Coming across more... can they find the cure, and save their world? Return it maybe?

Rated: M (For small amount of language, violence, and adut contents. teehee... I love doing that.But yeah, to the story!)

By: DarkShadow At Midnight

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three-years passed, and they were still stuck in that cellar. They found out quite a lot of stuff: they Forlords only came out at night, and they loved all type of blood. Human blood, demon blood, half demon blood, wolf blood, miko blood, etc...

Though still, none of them could even try to make a cure. They had all the supplies, but none of them knew anything about science. So they just would live that way until someone else did. They searched for many survivers, but none of them came. There were none, and never would be.

There were times, they'd feel sad, and there were times they were pissed. VERY pissed, but Sesshomaru was the only one to clear their heads. He was the leader, and they respected that. Now to tell the status of them all from Inuyasha's diary:

**Kagura Udamay(18): Well, sober, she's alright I suppose.Sesshomaru, last year, claimed her as his mate. Quite dumb of him, if he got her pregnant, I promise I'll be pissed.There is no time to be making babies! Not until we found a cure, but... he can't wait forever.**

**Sesshomaru Konman(19): He's the most impassive of us all, he is the leader, and makes well decisions. Whatever, you know it al. He's Sesshomaru, the cold-hearted bastard who didn't give a damn of his fathers death.**

**Me, Inuyasha Konman(17): Me, hm, I'm great. Other than losing my temper, and what not. Lets not get into detail.**

**Kikyo Gin(16): Talkative, annoying, and pretty much the crazy type. I broke up with her a year before the disaster, and now she decides to cling to me. Evil wench, maybe a Forlord possesses her, I'll have to tell Sesshomaru about that, so we can dispose of her.**

**Koga Ookami(17): Annoying, he thinks he knows everything! We getting in a fight at least... EVERY DAY! I'm gonna kill the mangy wolf! Though, Sesshomaru always ends up getting in the way, and says 'We have to live to the end' blah blah blah. It's realy stupid if you ask me.**

**Ayame Hanabira(16) My best-friend, and is now Koga's mate. Gr! I can't believe they'd been going out since 5th grade! Sick! Anyway, she's the only one to get sad for no reason. Over OUR parents. I for one think its thoughtful, she was always that type.**

**Miroku Sazanami(17):Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet as rain falling. Thats all he is, and he's my first best friend. He only talks to me. The Miroku I know, use to grope womens butts, ask them to bare his child, and whatever else perverts do. Now... he's just quiet as falling rain. I suppose I would be to if I lost everyone in my family. He lost his parents, sister, brother, cousins, aunts, uncles, grandpa's, AND grandma's. He's empty now, and I still believe... maybe...just maybe...they are alive. If I keep hope, my real friend will return.**

"Inuyasha, we're heading out for supplies, lets go!"called Sesshomaru from downstairs.

The cellar was huge, and that was good. Everyone needed their space. Inuyasha grabbed his shot gun, and walked downstairs. They soon were all gathered around. Sesshomaru counted everyone,

"Alright, seven in all, now does everyone have a loaded gun?"

They all nodded, and Sesshomaru looked at the girl's,

"You all locked up until we come back."

They all nodded, and Kagura gave him a kiss on the lips. The boys soon left. Kagura blinked back tears, and Ayame smiled sadly,

"So, what do we do until they get back?It might be a whie considering its dawn, and they don't usually come back until sunset on Mondays.Plus, their going to the airport today."

Kikyo gasped in horror, "Why!Them things could be there!"

"It's bright daylight now, Kikyo, so... I'm sure they'll be fine.Their armed, and...-

Kikyo spat, "And what!?Them things don't die from tiny bullets!"

"Kikyo, shut your mouth!"spat Kagura, "they be fine.With them all being demon, and one half demon.They'll be able to slow them down."

Kikyo snorted, "Whatever you say, but if they don't show up... don't yell at me when I saw, I told you so."

"I'm taking a nape, wake me when they come back."hissed Kagura, "I'm not feeling to well."

Ayame blinked three times, and asked, "K.kagura... have you been having morning sicknesses?"

"Uh, yeah."

Kikyo gasped, "Holy crap!You're pregnant, Kagura!Inuyasha's gonna be pissed!"

"Shh!"hissed Kagura. "I'm gonna tell Sesshomaru tonight, but Inuyasha can bark, yell, or cry all he wants.I'm not going to pay him no attention."

Ayame sighed, "I hope you two made the right choice at this."

"I believe the pup will be fine, so stop your worrying.The good thing about this is that, the pup will already be 1 when it's born, so chill."smiled Kagura, leaving when the room went silent.

Kikyo crossed her arms, "How sad, bet you're next."

"Not likely, I'm to worried about having a pup right now, Kick."smiled Ayame. "I want to wait, at least, another year... maybe two."

Kikyo raised an eyebrow, "I heard, if you make a man wait, they end up raping you."

"Ha, ha... real funny.I have a fact that the male mate never harms its property unless it did something wrong.Like... cheat for instance."informed Ayame, with a frown.

Kikyo thought about it, and gasped, "What if he gets so anxious that he rapes me, or Kagura!"

"Another fact, Kikyo, male mates, can't touch anothers mate.You...well, you're a miko, and you'd have a barrier to block any taken mate away.So no."grunted Ayame, rolling her eyes.

Kikyo yelled, "You know everything, how about tell me what the cure is!"

"I'm a person of research, not a scientist!"

Kikyo yelled once again, "Then research what actually caused this!"

"I chemical did, that was explained three-years ago!"growled Ayame, standing. "Before you anger me more, I'll go fix me something to eat."

Kikyo fell onto the couch, "Whatever, I'm going to be bored, ONCE AGAIN!!!"

"Whatever, Kikyo."called Ayame, humming to herself as she left the room.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Theoretical

Chapter Three

Summary:BASED ON "I AM LEGEND" The government's professional scientist were trying their very best to cure cancer, and any type of plague. This terrible happening kills almost every being on earth, creating what Japan calls the Forlords. Everyone died. These, Forlords, are so power... that they are stronger than all demons together. They turned the earth world into something.. feudal. So, there are some survives, but they are very rare. Inuyasha Konman, and his brother Seshomaru Konman make their way with the other survives. Coming across more... can they find the cure, and save their world? Return it maybe?

Rated: M (For small amount of language, violence, and adult contents. teehee... I love doing that.But yeah, to the story!)

By: DarkShadow At Midnight

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four boys walked down the dirt pathways, and toward the distance. Silence rung in their ears, creeping them out. Sesshomaru looked at his watched, and it read; 1:24 P.M.

He sighed,

"We need to pick up the pace if we're gonna get to the airport, and back to get supplies."

They all nodded, and took off with amazing speed. Including Miroku. Their speed picked up even more, and they soon skid to a stop. They stood before a hug building, covered in vines. Sesshomaru looked at this watch once again; 2:05 P.M.

He grunted,

"Lets get this over with, I doubt there are any survivers here, but its worth a shot."

Miroku walked ahead, and they followed. They entered the place to see light flooded the room, and skulls covered the room. They put on their mask's, and continued to walk. It was deadly quiet, and Inuyasha asked,

"Where to look first?"

Sesshomaru looked around the huge place, "I don't know, try to find any small areas."

They looked for a while, and Kouga growled,

"Nothings here but skulls.It's almost 3."

Sesshomaru cursed, "Damn... we need to h-

"Put your hands up, damn it!"spat a womans voice.

All of their hearts stopped, and they clenched onto their gun. Footsteps came in front of them, and there stood four young girls, and three young boys. Two of the girls were 16, no older, and the rest were just kids. Miroku's eyes widened,

"Kagome!"

Kagome looked at the boy, and gasped, "Mir...Miroku...wait no!You could be one of them!I'm not falling for it again!No!"

"Kagome, let me check them before you go on a rampage."said the second oldest girl.

Kagome nodded, "The rest of you get behind me."

Sango walked up to them, and cut each of their finger tips. Kagome had two guns, in each hand. Ready to shot if they moved. Sango flashed a light on three containers, and smiled,

"Kags, their clear."

Kagome dropped the gun, and whispered, "Miroku, I can't believe you're alive."

He walked up to her, and pulled her into a hug. Kagome sobbed into his arms, and he blinked back tears. The teen boy, and a little girl hugged him next. Inuyasha relaxed, and called,

"Miroku?"

Miroku turned around with a familiar shine to is eyes, "I'll explained later, meanwhile... lets get you guys out of here.It's getting late, climb on Rin."

Rin, was no older than 10, and she climbed onto his back. Kagome, and Sango got a silver suit-case. They followed the others out into the window. They all ran back to the forest, after getting supplies. By time they arrived back, it was 7 P.M.

Roars erupted into the night, and they bolted everything closed. They all sat in the living room, glad they could hear nothing that was outside. Miroku stood,

"I'll explain now, this is my little sisters, Kagome and Rin.My little brother Souta.I'm not sure who the other two are."

Sango glared at Miroku, "It's me, Sango, you pervert!And Kohaku, and Kilala."

"Sa...sango!You look so different now that three years have passed."chimed Miroku.

Sango snorted, "Whatever."

"I knew they were alive."smirked Inuyasha.

Kagome, and Rin looked alike. They had long jet black hair, and indigo eyes. Souta had a brownish raven hair, and hazel eyes. He was 15. The other boy, Kohaku was also 15.

The last girl was Kilala. She was neko. She had long blonde hair, and crimson eyes. Two black scars on each cheek, she was 14. And the last boy, Shippo, he was 15.

Kagome opened her gun, and sighed. Sango gasped,

"You're meaning to tell me that thing wasn't loaded!Neither of them!You were the only one armed!"

Kagome smirked, "I didn't have time too, all I really wanted to do was pistol wipe the hel out of anyone."

"That isn't funny!"yelled Sango. "I understand you did it before, but the next time you might get bitten!"

Miroku asked, "What happened?"

"Last week, "started Souta, "me and Kohaku wanted to go outside.It was night, and... we were attacked by those things.Sango, and Kagome came... Sango disinfected to one on Kohaku, and Kagome kicked the other off me.She pistol whipped the life out of it."

Kagome laughed, "And boy did it feel good to kill that thing by hand."

"Impossible."stated Sesshomaru.

Sango rolled her eyes, "She had that chemical stuff she made on her hand.The poison got into its blood, and turned it into dust."

"Chemical, are you making a cure?"asked Kikyo.

Kagome nodded, noticing she looked strangely like her, "Yeah, but I haven't succeeded."

"Anyway, how did you all survive?"asked Koga.

Sango sighed sadly, "We barely survived, me and Kagome arrived her from Italy.I was soon as the airport as hit.Kagome took us to the public bathroom, and held up a powerful barrier.We lasted there for a week.Without food, and only water.We were lucky."

"Everyones dead."whispered Kagome, with a angry voice. "If I ever come across those things again, I go on a rampage.If you four were Forlords... you would've been dead less than a 1 minute."

Miroku asked, "Everyone, huh?"

"Yeah... everyone.Mom told us to go to the public bathroom... s.she'd hold them off.She promised she'd come... but the only thing I found was her bloody body."whispered/sobbed Kagome.

Miroku hugged Kagome, and the room fell quiet. Sesshomaru whispered,

"How experienced are you in Science?"

Kagome whispered, "Sixteen years, I've never stopped teaching myself."

"Then we have a chance at finding the cure?"asked Kikyo, over-excited.

Kagome pulled away from Miroku, wiped her tears, and nodded, "Yeah... a chance... our chance... is far from now.It has yet to be discovered."

"Are there any people on ea-

Sango cut her off, "No, everyones dead.We're the last ones, and we need to end this everlasting war."

The room fell quiet, and the lights blinked constantly. Sesshomaru turned them off,

"Enough of this discussion, lights out."

Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Kilala shared a room. Souta, Shippo, and Kohaku shared a room.

Please Review!!


	4. Chapter 4

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha NOR I AM LEGEND!

Title: Theoretical

Chapter Four

Summary:BASED ON "I AM LEGEND" The government's professional scientist were trying their very best to cure cancer, and any type of plague. This terrible happening kills almost every being on earth, creating what Japan calls the Forlords. Everyone died. These, Forlords, are so power... that they are stronger than all demons together. They turned the earth world into something.. fedual. So, there are some survivers, but they are very rare. Inuyasha Konman, and his brother Seshomaru Konman make their way with the other survivers. Coming across more... can they find the cure, and save their world? Return it maybe?

Rated: M (For small amount of language, violence, and adut contents. teehee... I love doing that.But yeah, to the story!)

By: DarkShadow At Midnight

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two, and a half months passed. Kagome sat on a stool in front of three test tubes. She looked at it tiredly. The clock read: 8:46 A.M.

Kagome huffed, and yawned. She smelt the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen. She knew everyone was awakening. Her head bobbed a bit, but she jerked back away. The door to the room opened, and Miroku asked,

"Kagome... did you stay up all night?"

Kagome stood, "Huh?Oh, yeah."

"Are you okay?You look ill."

Kagome streched, "Nah, I'm just tired.I'm gonna take a nape, and wake up in the next eight hours."

"That'll be like four in the afternoon."sighed Miroku, watching as she took her gloves off.

She had multiple scars on her hand, and going up her arm. Miroku asked,

"What happened?"

Kagome looked at her hand, "I get frustrated, and cut my finger on these glass tubes."

"Oh."

She smiled, and walked out the room. Miroku followed behind, closing the door. The red chemical in the tube bubbled a bit as the lights shut off. They entered the kitchen, and Kagome every looked at her concered. Sango took her bruised hands,

"What happened to your hands!You look like a zombie, Kagome!"

Kagome rubbed her sleepy eyes, and shook her head, "I'll be alright."

"You've been working a bit to hard on that, don't you think?"asked Kikyo, knowing something everyone else didn't. "You're in there 24/7.Never coming out."

Kagome glared at her enemy, "How kind of you to worry."

"No, I'm fine... and healthy.You look a bit... thin.Have you been eating?"asked Kikyo, with a smirk.

Sango gasped in horror, "You haven't been eating again, Kagome!I told you not to do that!"

"Sango!"yelled Kagome, feelin dizzy, "I'll be f-

Before she could finish, Kagome tumbled over, and passed out. Inuyasha rushed over, and caught her. Sesshomaru sighed,

"I knew this would happen, Inuyasha, take her upstairs."

He nodded, and did as he was told. Sango sighed,

"Kagome's gonna end up having another panic attack, and she hasn't had those since she was 7."

Miroku asked, "Why is she so into finding the cure."

"Simple, she wants to get the heck out of here."shrugged Kikyo. "Thats something I agree on."

Ayame rolled her eyes, "Kikyo, you're so predictable."

_**Nightfall**_

Everyone was still downstairs, but Inuyasha sat beside Kagome's bed. Staring at her, and thinking. He watched as she stirred, and her eyes opened slowly. Inuyasha whispered,

"You're awake!Take it easy, Kagome."

Kaome sat up slowly, "Damn.My head feels like its been going around in circles for three whole years."

"Heh, I expected you to say you had a headache, but eat this."smirked Inuyasha, handing her a plate, cover with eluminmum foil.

She undid it, and frowned,

"I'm not realy hungry, can't I just eat something later."

Inuyasha glared, "Eat the food, you're not getting by that food.Keep that up, and you'e gonna end up looking like a twig."

She sighed, and began to eat. Inuyasha smirked satisfied. He asked,

"Found anthing out about the cure yet?"

Kagome chewed slowly, feeling like she's throw it all up any second, "No, not yet, I need more samples."

"As in a Forlord?"asked Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, and in a week.I'm gonna get me one.Until then, I suppose I should gain my strength."

"Yeah, otherwise, you'd be tied down, and forced to eat by Miroku."smirked Inuyasha.

Kagome giggled, "Yeah, thats true.I remember when I was a kid, and I never ate.Just like I am now, and my mom threatened me the exact something you just said.Except it was in a nonhuman way.She said, if I catch you not eating, I'll tie you down, and forced food down your throat.If you decide to start throwing up food, I'll make you eat that as well.Gross eh?"

"Yeah, and weird."laughed Inuyasha.

Kagome sat the clean plat down, and stood. She stumbled a bit, but Inuyasha grabbed her hand. She looked at him, and smiled,

"Thanks."

He nodded, "Y.yeah."

They went downstairs to see everyone in the kitche, with the lights out. Kagome opened the door to her basement, and smelt something foul,

"Oh no...w.w.w.who turned out the light!"

Kagome flipped on the light, and ran down the stairs. A red mist began to seep out the basement. Miroku, Sesshomaru, Sango, Souta, and everyone else ran down into the basement. The red chemical was everywhere on the floor. It flooded the whole room.

Kagome ran her hand threw her hair in frustration. Miroku gulped as he saw her face turning redder, and redder by the second,

"Miroku, did you turn out the light!?"

Miroku stuttered, "Da... I... wah...-

"Save it, Miro, save it."huffed Sango. "Kagome... why can't the light be turned off?"

Kagome touched the red substance, and yanked her hand back. She whispered,

"It's freezing... the reason I kept the light on was to maintane the temperture of the chemical.Just like the Forlords, but once the room gets dark...chaos rolls in."

Kagome looked down at her feet to see her reflection of herself. She picked up the tube, and quickly let it go into a container. She knelt down to the liquid, and sighed heavily,

"I'm so close, yet so far.There's some type of element missing."

Sango sighed, "How are you gonna clean this up?"

"Oh, thats simple, Miroku's cleaning it up."grumbled Kagome, standing.

Miroku sighed, "Fine."

"Man, now I have to start from scratch."mumbled Kagome, deeply disappointed.

There was a loud roar right above their territory. Koga switched the light out, and the red liquid glowed like magic. Kagome's breathing steadied from her frustration, and she stood still. They heard heavy footsteps above their heads. Kagome gasped, and walked toward a cupbaord.

She opened it, and pulled out a steaming tube. Kagome whispered,

"Get on the stairs."

They did, and she poured the foggy liquid onto the floor, and jumped onto the table. The red liquid vanished, and the wooden floor became marble. The roar came again, and she walked over to the edge of the basement. Kagome pickd threw the little window that was covered by grass, but she could see threw it. The Forlord was drooling from the mouth, and when it hit the ground. It hissed.

Kagome whispered,

"Thirsty for blood."

Sango asked, "Kagome, get away from that window."

The monster looked down, looking Kagome right in the eye. Kagome growled unhumanly. The thing snarled, and roared. Kagome grabbed the metal closing, and covered the window up. Kagome latched it tight, and turned toward the others,

"We should keep the rest of the lights out tonight."

They all nodded, and left. Leaving: Inuyasha, Sango, Ayame, Miroku, Kagome, Kagura, and Kikyo. Kagura's stomach was slightly plump, and Inuyasha had given Sesshomaru a huge headache when he found out. Kikyo asked,

"What exactly is that stuff?"

Kagome sat in a stool and sighed, "Nothing for you to be concerned about."

"If I die from your crazy experiments, I'll come back and kill you."

Kagome hissed, "You're not going to die by m chemical, but if you want me to, I'll be sure to whip something up for you."

"Ha ha very funny."hissed Kikyo.

Sango rolled her eyes "Whatever, I'm gonna head to my room."

Kikyo scofted, and followed. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, and asked,

"You're not gonna stay awake again are you?"

Kagome shrugged, "Maybe."

"You're gonna get sick, Kagome."whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed, "Fine, then I'll relax today."

"Good."

She turned toward his direction, and asked, "Why are you worrying so much about me?Even though we've been around each other for two months, you barely know me."

"Uh,"started Inuyasha, "I don't know what you mean."

Kagome snorted, "Right, you've been watching me every moment, giving me that concerned look, and caring for me."

"I'm doing Miroku a favor."shrugged Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled, and shook her head, "Miroku, and I are two different people."

"I'm not stupid, you know."glared Inuyasha, as she walked up to him.

Kagome smirked, and whisperd, "Then stop talking like I'm stupid."

He stared into her luring indigo eyes, and blushed. Kagome walked passed him, and up the stairs. Inuyasha relaxed when heard the door closed, and leaned back against the wall. He thought to himself,

"_She's catching on.And I thought Sesshomaru was wrong for flirting with a girl at this type of situation._"

"Whats up, Inuyasha?"came Miroku's voice. "You've been acting quiet, and you're never arguing with Koga.Your mind is more occupied on a certain woman."

Inuyasha snorted, "That is the last thing on my mind."

"Liar."

He glared at the grinning Miroku, "I am not lieing."

"Riiight."

Inuyasha growled, "Shut up you excuse of a monk!I am no thinking about Kagome!"

"Now!"laughed Miroku, "whoever said anything about Kagome?"

Inuyasha's face went red as fire, "Damn it, Miroku!"

"Busted."smirked Miroku. "So you like my little sis, Kagome?Why?"

Inuyasha sighed in defeat, "I don't know."

"Well, tell me when you find out."smirked Miroku. "You're the right type for her."

Inuyasha blushed as Miroku left, but took breath and followed.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha NOR I AM LEGEND!

Title: Theoretical

Chapter Five

Summary:BASED ON "I AM LEGEND" The government's professional scientist were trying their very best to cure cancer, and any type of plague. This terrible happening kills almost every being on earth, creating what Japan calls the Forlords. Everyone died. These, Forlords, are so power... that they are stronger than all demons together. They turned the earth world into something.. fedual. So, there are some survivers, but they are very rare. Inuyasha Konman, and his brother Seshomaru Konman make their way with the other survivers. Coming across more... can they find the cure, and save their world? Return it maybe?

Rated: M (For small amount of language, violence, and adut contents. teehee... I love doing that.But yeah, to the story!)

By: DarkShadow At Midnight

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another month passed, and once again they were nowhere near the cure. Kagome looked at the wall of her little lab, and let the tears slip from her face. She looked at the tubes before her, and slid them off the table. They shattered against the ground. She cut her pinky finger during the process.

She laid her head against the table, and let the tears fall. Kagome listened to the silence ring in her ear, and whispered,

"I'm a failure... I'll never find that darn cure."

Her blood dripped into the red chemical on the floor, and it began to turn green. Kagome looked down, and gasped. It hissed a bit, and she stood,

"Could it be blood?Our blood?I need a sample of their blood, but I'm out of it."

She ran up the steps, and into the kitchen. The lights were out, and she quickly wipped her tears as concerned eyes fell on her. Miroku asked,

"Kagome... are you alright?"

Kagome shook her head, "Forget me, I need a sample of their blood.Now."

"Thats gonna be hard, Kagome."

Sango stood, "No, it won't, we've done it million times already.Just leave it to us."

"I'm coming,"grunted Sesshomaru, "I can't afford for you two to die."

Inuyasha stood as well, "Count me in."

"Me too."sighed Miroku.

Kagome sighed, "Not nessassary."

"Let's get this over with."

The boys got a shoot gun, and Kagome and Sango got a pistol. They opened the door, and looked around. No on was around. They all walked onto the cool grass. Everyone loaded their guns, and walked out into the street.

Kagome's finger was still bleeding, and growls began to be heard all around. Two Forlords were running down the road. In amazing speed. Kagome smirked,

"Let's do this."

They finally were close, and they began to shoot. One was close enough to Kagome, and she pistol whipped it, and pulled out a needle with a vail. The demon was still concience, and Inuyasha pistol whipped it harder. It fell to the ground. Mostly because of the poison Kagome had put on the guns.

Sesshomaru called, "Hurry!More are coming!"

Kagome got over six vails full of blood, and nodded to everyone soon as they came running. They all ran back to the hideout, and slammed the door shut. They roared above the hideout, and Kagome ran down to the lab. Inuyasha was the only one to follow. Kagome cleaned up the mess, then pulled out another case of the red chemical.

She grabbed a knife and cut her wrist. Kagome poured the red chemical in a glass cup, then the demons blood. She observed as it became a black as oil. Kagome quickly let her own blood drip into it. It became human blood.

Kagome ran a few test on the blood, and it was regular blood. Kagome gasped,

"I found the cure... I found the cure."

Inuyasha smirked, "I knew you could do it."

"I found the cure!"squealed Kagome, hugging Inuyasha, out of excitment.

He hugged her back, and they pulled away. Kagome smiled up at him,

"Thanks for the support, Inuyasha."

He pushed her bangs out her face, and nodded. Kagome lost herself in his soft eyes, and got onto her tip-toes. Inuyasha blushed as she kissed him on the lips softly. She pulled back inches from his face, and was so embrassed she just did that. Inuyasha captured her lips into a heated kiss, and she gasped.

After her shock fest, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him back. They didn't notice the door open to the dim lighted lab, and continued to kiss. Inuyasha pulled Kagome closed by her waist, and she smiled in the kiss. EVERYONE looked at the kissing couple in shock. Kikyo turned so red, that it was becoming purple next,

"NOOOOOO!GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!!!!"

Kagome pulled away and turned around to see everyone looking at them. She turned red in embrassement. Kikyo growled furious,

"Inuyasha... explain yourself."

Inuyasha growled, "I'm not your property, and we aren't together-

"Nonsense!"spat Kikyo.

The room fell quiet, and Kagome blushed ways more. Miroku walked over, and patted Inuyasha on the back,

"You have my blessing."

Kagome rolled her eyes, and thought,

"_Just because we kiss, they assume something is happening.We didn't even get a chance to talk about it.Whatever._"

The days grew, and a night came that Inuyasha and Kagome could talk. Kagome laid in her bed, and twirled the small bomb looking thing in her hands,

"That day will be here... if they don't come, I am."

"Eager now?"came Inuyasha's voice.

Kagome smiled "Yeah, you?"

"Yeah, we can finally start everything over, but... Kagura will be have her pup soon, and you're expecting war soon."whispered Inuyasha, laying beside her.

Kagome nodded,

"She has a month left, demon baby's only take 4 months to be born.So much thinking to do."

They laid in the darkness, and looked at the ceiling. Inuyasha asked,

"What's the first thing you want to do when all of this is over?"

Kagome smiled, "I want to see my parents."

"I thought-

Kagome smiled, "All that is happening... is like an illustion.Once I throw these cure bombs, our world will return.To a regular day.All of this would have never really happened.Only the survivers will know."

"I didn't know all of that,"whispered Inuyasha. "Is that the only thing that you'll do?"

Kagome looked over at him, and shook her head, "I want to finish school, finish achor academy, go to college, and everything else.Might even write a book about this event.How about you?"

"I want to see my parents as well, I want to kick Koga's ass, continue sword school, and finish my game that was destroyed."shrugged Inuyasha.

Kagome laughed, "You're so violent.What about school?"

"Yeah, I'll do that too."smirked Inuyasha, looking over into her violent eyes.

Kagome smiled, "Cool."

They looked at each other in silence, and Kagome moved closer to him by turning on her side. She looked down at his lips, and he got the message. Inuyasha kiss her softly on the lips, and she kissed back. They pulled back from lack of air, and Kagome whispered,

"What's happening between us?"

Inuyasha smirked, "What do you think is happening?"

"I d.don't know about you but, I think I'm falling for you."whispered Kagome, blushing wildy.

Inuyasha leaned over to her ear, and whispered, "Same here."

She smiled, and blushed at the same time. Kagome asked,

"So.. are we... together?"

Inuyasha whispered, "I've been courting you."

Kagome blushed, and looked at her hand. She thought,

"_I've known him for over three months now, and I knew something about him was... wow.Anyway, the way he's been looking at me, giving me food, and brushing past my hand every once in a while.All the evidence was in my face...I like him a lot... should I flip on him, or kiss him?_"

Kagome did what her heart told her too, and she took his hand. She gave him a quick, sweet kiss, and nodded. Inuyasha smirked, and kissed her forehead.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**I WAS GONNA START THE WAR HERE, BUT I HAVE PLANS FOR THE INU/KAG COUPLE! NEXT CHAPTER, MORE MIROKU/SANGO!!!! YAYZ!!!!! OH, AND KIKYO'S NOT TO HAPPY ABOUT THE COURTING! 'WOW' SHE KNEW THAT???? SHE'S SMART?? (LAUGHS HARD) YEAH RIGHT, SHE CAN'T TELL FROM IF THE TIME IS MORNING OR NIGHT!!!!!**_

_**SHORT COMDEY**_

_**Kikyo walked out into nothing but darkness, "Oh my gosh!I'm gonna be late for school!!!"**_

_**She hurries, gets dressed, and runs out the door. Kikyo stops in front of the chained school doors. Kikyo cheered,**_

_**"I'm early!They should open in 3 or so minutes."**_

_**She looked at the stars and the moon, and sighed,**_

_**"The sun looks so bright this morning!"**_

_**LOL, LMAO, Sry... that was so dumb of her. Wow, poor thing. Guess the clay, and dirt got to her. LOL**_


	6. Chapter 6

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha NOR I AM LEGEND!

Title: Theoretical

Chapter Six

Summary:BASED ON "I AM LEGEND" The government's professional scientist were trying their very best to cure cancer, and any type of plague. This terrible happening kills almost every being on earth, creating what Japan calls the Forlords. Everyone died. These, Forlords, are so power... that they are stronger than all demons together. They turned the earth world into something.. fedual. So, there are some survivers, but they are very rare. Inuyasha Konman, and his brother Seshomaru Konman make their way with the other survivers. Coming across more... can they find the cure, and save their world? Return it maybe?

Rated: M (For small amount of language, violence, and adut contents. teehee... I love doing that.But yeah, to the story!)

By: DarkShadow At Midnight

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke the next morning, and was in the lab first thing. Even though she agreed for Inuyasha to court her, they couldn't sleep together. Kagome thought,

"_So, courting would mean he's my boyfriend now?_"

She shook the thought of him out he head, and focused on retesting the green chemical. Every time she tested it, it did the exact same thing, cure the disease. Kagome could tell at least two hours had passed, and she sat in the stool lazily. She jumped when she felt someone touch her arm, but she looked up,

"Oh, you scared me, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sat in the stool beside her, "Sorry, what are you doing down her ?I thought you finished."

"I was just retesting it."

Inuyasha nodded, and looked into her eyes. She blushed, and pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear. He smirked, and asked,

"Aren't we together now?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah."

"Then why are you bushing?"

Kagome smiled, "I just need to get use to you is all, and I want to get to know you a little better."

"Well, lets get to know each other then."

Kagome asked, "I don't know what to talk about?"

"Tell me about your family." shrugged Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled, "Okay, well I'm sure you already know Miroku, considering he's your best friend."

"Why wasn't he living with you in Italy?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed, "Parents got a divorce, I lived with my mother, and Miro lived with our father. Souta lived with us though."

"What they get a divorce for?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed, "My father had an affair with some woman, whom I don't know, and they can never stop fighting over stupid stuff. I guess they weren't in love anymore."

"Oh."

She smiled, "It's okay though, they got married to people they loved, but I hate my stepfather, he's not the type for my mother, and he's a sick man."

"Why you say that?" asked Inuyasha, having a good guess why.

Kagome sighed, "He use to watch me, and touch me. Like my hand, arm, and leg. My mother never believed me, but I started staying close to my mother. So it stopped like when I was 11."

"I'd like to see him try it now." growled Inuyasha.

Kagome giggled, "Protective type, I can see."

"Straight up," smirked Inuyasha, "and you better get use to it."

Kagome smiled over at him, "I'm 16, and you're how old?"

"17."he answered.

Kagome sighed, "I hope, when this is over, I get to stay."

"What do you mean?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome shrugged, "Most likely, my mother will make me go back to Venice, Italy."

"I'd like to see her try it." grumbled Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled, "I'm serious, Inuyasha, and he won't give pity. So lets spend as much time together we can, okay?"

"I'm courting you," started Inuyasha, "and when every thing is back to normal … you can't just leave."

Kagome put her hand on his cheek, and smiled, "It's not like we can become mates, we're to young, Inuyasha."

"That's normal."

Kagome smiled, "Not in my mothers book."

"Do you obey everything your mother says?" asked Inuyasha."

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, I do."

"Whatever, fine." shrugged Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed, and whispered, "Are you mad?"

"When, and if you leave. When can I see you again?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed, "Probably not until I'm 18."

"That's like two years!" shouted Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed, "I know, but can't you wait for me? If you like me so much."

"I don't just like you, Kagome." whispered Inuyasha. "I love you."

Kagome's eyes widened a bit, and she whispered,

"Are you serious?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Duh, why else would I ask if I can court you."

"You didn't exactly ask, but …. "smiled Kagome, "I love you too."

Kagome looked into his amber eyes, and saw that he was serious. She stood, and wrapped her arms around him from behind. She squeezed him slightly, and whispered,

"Maybe, just maybe I'll change my mothers mind, but if she doesn't … don't hate me."

Inuyasha whispered, "I won't."

She sat back in her stool (after giving him a sweet kiss.) and they continued their conversation. Neither knew, that their relationship would drag them into something unexpected.

_**PLEASE REVIEW, AND YOU ALL SHOULD KNOW WHAT I MEANT BY 'UNEXPECTED' !!!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha NOR I AM LEGEND!

Title: Theoretical

Chapter Seven

Summary: BASED ON "I AM LEGEND" The government's professional scientist were trying their very best to cure cancer, and any type of plague. This terrible happening kills almost every being on earth, creating what Japan calls the Forlords. Everyone died. These, Forlords, are so power... that they are stronger than all demons together. They turned the earth world into something.. fedual. So, there are some survivors, but they are very rare. Inuyasha Konman, and his brother Sesshomaru Konman make their way with the other survivors. Coming across more... can they find the cure, and save their world? Return it maybe?

Rated: M (For small amount of language, violence, and adult contents. teehee... I love doing that.But yeah, to the story!)

By: DarkShadow At Midnight

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two-weeks went by … Kagome and Inuyasha got closer, and closer. Miroku watched his sister laugh from the living room. Inuyasha has whispered something in her ear as Kikyo passed, and it must've been really funny, because she had to lean against the wall. To keep her stance. He smirked, and watched as Sango giggled from behind her hand.

Kikyo flipped her hair, and left the room. Sango caught his staring eye, and glared. She held her head high, and walked into her room. Miroku thought,

"_She hasn't talked to me since that night they all came._"

He stood, and walked into her room. She had her earphones on, and glanced at him. She sighed, and looked back down at her magazine. He closed the door, sat on the floor, and just stared at her. Sango yanked the earphones off, and yelled,

"What! Eye problem!"

Miroku asked, "What did I do wrong? Why are you mad at me?"

"It's not surprising how you forgot!" glared Sango.

Miroku asked, "Forget what?"

"You use to pick on me, remember? We're enemies." glared Sango.

Miroku blinked astounded, "Sango! Do you hear yourself? I was a snotty-nose brat back then! I didn't think you were the type to hold grudges!"

"You picked on me about my parents (who are dead.), did you expect me to forget all the stuff you said?" glared Sango.

Miroku sighed, "I'm sorry, okay, I wasn't mature."

"I hated coming here to visit you, you always called me a murderer, and that I was responsible for their deaths!" spat Sango. (He'd never do that, but just imagine.)

Miroku sighed, "I'm sorry, Sango. I want you to forgive me, please. I was stupid back then, it's been years since I saw you."

"_What am I suppose to do?_" thought Sango, trying to think everything out.

A hand made her look up, and she met serious indigo eyes. Sango blushed, because of the close distance between them. She whispered,

"What are you doing?"

Miroku sighed, "Please forgive me, don't you know what adults use to tell all kids."

"What do you mean?" asked Sango, gulping as he got closer to her face, making her lean back on the bed board.

Miroku sighed softly, as her head bobbed at his fresh-mint breath,

"That when little boy's pick on little girls that they-

Sango cut him off, and finished, "That they like them."

When what she said sunk in, she blushed, and avoided his face. She asked,

"So what you're saying is that-

Miroku smirked, and nodded, "Is that I liked you, and when everything happened. I thought you were gone, and it made my grief worsen."

"Mi.Miroku …." whispered Sango.

Miroku gave Sango a sweet kiss on the lips, and pulled back. He waited her to respond, but she hesitated. Sango kissed him on the lips, and he deepened the kiss soon after. They weren't worrying about anything else, but only the heated kiss.

Sango wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer. The door opened, and their was a squeak. Then a loud thump. The couple pulled away, and turned around. Kikyo was on the floor, and Kagome was laughing her head off.

Inuyasha stared wide eyed. Sango laughed, and gave Miroku a kiss on the cheek. Kagome asked,

"What happened!? Sango … I thought you still hated him!?"

Sango smiled, "I don't anymore."

"EVERYONES A COUPLE, EXCEPT ME!THIS ISN'T FAIR!" whined Kikyo.

Every, except Kikyo, laughed.

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha NOR I AM LEGEND!

Title: Theoretical

Chapter Eight

Summary: BASED ON "I AM LEGEND" The government's professional scientist were trying their very best to cure cancer, and any type of plague. This terrible happening kills almost every being on earth, creating what Japan calls the Forlords. Everyone died. These, Forlords, are so power... that they are stronger than all demons together. They turned the earth world into something.. feudal. So, there are some survivors, but they are very rare. Inuyasha Konman, and his brother Sesshomaru Konman make their way with the other survivors. Coming across more... can they find the cure, and save their world? Return it maybe?

Rated: M (For small amount of language, violence, and adult contents. teehee... I love doing that.But yeah, to the story!)

By: DarkShadow At Midnight

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another month passed, and the weather began to drop. It was literally freezing outside, good thing everyone stocked up on everything, because they wouldn't be able to leave the hide out for a while. At the moment, everyone waited outside the room as Kagura had her pup. Kagome, and Sango were inside doing so. Sesshomaru stood by her side, even though she was crushing his hand.

The boys, that were outside, smirked when crying was heard from the other side. There was talking inside, but neither could hear. Plus they had super hearing, and still couldn't hear. The door opened, Kagome and Sango stepped out. Kagome closed the door behind her,

"No visitors. Give them some space."

Kohaku asked, "Was it a boy or a girl?"

"A boy." smiled Kagome.

They all had a smile on their face, and they left to the kitchen. Shippo huffed,

"This is getting boring."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "You should be use to it."

"We had a little bit more freedom at the airport though." grunted Kohaku, agreeing with Shippo.

Sango sighed, "Whatever, get over it."

They all departed to wherever, and did whatever.

_**Kagome's Room**_

Kagome, and Inuyasha kissed passionately in the dark of her room. She pulled away, and whispered,

"Inuyasha, don't you think we've taken this too far?" asked Kagome, panting a bit.

He looked down at her, from his position on top of her, and smirked, "I'm courting you, Kagome, stop worrying."

"Tsk," snorted Kagome, "you've done more than court me Inuyasha, and you haven't even given me the mark yet."

(If you didn't understand that, then PM me. You should know what she meant though, seriously.)

Inuyasha whispered, "I wasn't sure if you were ready for that yet."

"Inuyasha, "whispered Kagome, "we went far that night, and you're asking me if I'm _ready _to be marked. Do you hear yourself?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Giving you a mark, Kagome, is binding us together for life. It's a step I wasn't sure you were ready for."

"Inuyasha, "whispered Kagome, "I've come to love you so much, I want to be your mate."

Inuyasha smirked, "I love you so much more, Kagome, but are you positive?"

"I'm positive." smiled Kagome as he pushed bangs out her eyes.

He captured her lips into a sweet kiss, and she kissed back without hesitation. Soon as he began to suck on a certain spot on her neck, she got ready for the most unbearable pain ever. Including she was only miko, it was going to hurt a thousands times more. His fangs nipped at the spot a few more times, and ran his warm tongue over it. Kagome bit her lip as his fangs sunk into her neck.

Tears spilled from her eyes as the pain worsened a little longer. He began to lick at the blood dripping from the mark. She let out a small sob, and he rubbed her arm as he continued to clean the wound with his saliva. Soon as he finished, he gave her a soothing kiss, and she began to feel no more pain. He pulled away, and wiped her tears.

Inuyasha whispered down to her, "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"If it wasn't so bad, do you think I'd be crying?" asked Kagome, taking a shaky breath in.

Inuyasha asked, "You don't regret it do you, Kagome?"

"No, I don't," smiled Kagome, "do you regret it?"

Inuyasha smirked, "Not a chance."

He gave her a heated kiss, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Not worrying about a single thing as they mated. Though, they would have to worry later in the future.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**NOW, KAGOME IS 'ONLY' 16. WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK I MEANT WHEN I SAID 'UNEXPECTED'**

**DO YOU GET IT NOW????**


	9. Chapter 9

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha NOR I AM LEGEND!

Title: Theoretical

Chapter Nine

Summary: BASED ON "I AM LEGEND" The government's professional scientist were trying their very best to cure cancer, and any type of plague. This terrible happening kills almost every being on earth, creating what Japan calls the Forlords. Everyone died. These, Forlords, are so power... that they are stronger than all demons together. They turned the earth world into something.. fedual. So, there are some survivors, but they are very rare. Inuyasha Konman, and his brother Sesshomaru Konman make their way with the other survivors. Coming across more... can they find the cure, and save their world? Return it maybe?

Rated: M (For small amount of language, violence, and adult contents. teehee... I love doing that.But yeah, to the story!)

By: DarkShadow At Midnight

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A month passed once again, and Kagome's 17th birthday passed. Her head laid on Inuyasha's chest, as he slept. Her eyes fluttered open from her deep sleep. She sat up, and looked around. Inuyasha was still in deep sleep, she smiled, and stood.

Kagome stretched as she walked out the room. She noticed the whole house was dark, and she walked into the kitchen. Did she sleep the whole day again? For some reason she'd been feeling weak, and hopeless. She mumbled,

"Wow… I can't believe I slept that long. I'm not going to be asleep for a while."

Kagome walked up to the window, and pulled the metal doors back. She saw two for lords sniffing around the entrance. Kagome smirked,

"Perfect timing."

She ran down to her lab, and put some of the cure-needles in a hand made gun. It was made for darts, and needles. She rushed over to a black metal door, and pushed it open. A breeze played with her hair. She walked up the cold stairs, and opened a little door.

She stuck her head out slowly, and looked at her surroundings. The two Forlords growled at her. Kagome aimed the gun at one as they ran toward her from across the field. She shot the one closest, and flipped a switch on the gun. She shot another at the Forlord, and lowered back into the basement.

Kagome ran out, and squeaked when a roar was heard from outside. She ran all the way back to the kitchen, and looked out the window. The Forlord was turning a tannish color. Of a human, and her eyes widened as the cure began to work. The door to the kitchen swung open, but she kept watching. A yell came from behind,

"What the hell are you doing, Kagome!"

Someone pulled her back, and slammed the window shut. Before her was a pissed off Sesshomaru, a shot-gun ready in hand. She yelled,

"Lower your voice, Sesshomaru, I was j-

Before she could answer, a loud bang came from the lab. Kagome gasped,

"I forgot to close the metal door."

Sesshomaru cursed, "Damn it!"

She ran down into the basement, and saw a Forlord in the cold room. Kagome yelled,

"Shot, Sesshomaru, while I close the door."

He shot as many bullets in the gun, as she ran to the door. Kagome pushed with all her strength, but the Forlord pushed as well, trying to keep it open. It managed to give her a gash on the arm, by it's own bloody claws. Sesshomaru cursed loudly, and ran over. He closed the door with his strength to protect, and bolted it shut.

Kagome grabbed her arm, and slid down the door panting. Everyone ran in, and gasped at the bleeding Kagome. Inuyasha spat,

"What the hell happened in here!!!"

Rin, the youngest, whispered with a shaky voice,

"Ka… Kagome are you okay?"

Kagome growled, "Get her out of here!"

Kagura grabbed Rin's hand, but she yanked away,

"I'm not a little kid, now tell me what the hell happened!!"

The room got quiet, but the only sound heard was Kagome biting back a growl. Sesshomaru asked,

"Are you infected?"

Kagome hissed, "Give me the gun I had, now!"

Inuyasha stood looking at her, paralyzed. Sesshomaru kicked the gun over to her. She unloaded it, grabbed a needle, and stabbed it into her wound. Her wound began to turn a foamy green color. Sweat rolled down her head.

Kagome's breathing steadied, as she thought,

"_Inuyasha's going to kill me. Everyone is._"

Sesshomaru growled, "Now that you're '_cured_' I'm going to give you a piece of my mind! What the fuck is your problem!"

Kagome stared at the ground, sadly, not wanting to see EVERYONE'S pissed faces. Just like before, how her father use to look at her. Before her parents divorced. Whenever she did something-without thinking-he called her things she hated. Miroku yelled in a familiar tone,

"Kagome, why did you do something so stupid!?"

Kagome whispered, "I was just testing it."

"You couldn't of waited!? Huh!" spat Sesshomaru. "You put everyone, including my son, in danger!"

His voice was so full of hate, and disgust that she flinched a bit at his rising voice. Sango relaxed when she saw a tear hit the floor. No one else noticing. Sango sighed, knowing this had to be done though. She whispered in a slightly disappointed voice,

"Kagome, why? "

Kagome whispered, "I didn't think this would happen."

"Yeah, you're right, you didn't think! As always!" shouted Miroku.

Souta looked at Miroku, and yelled, "Give her a brake! You're talking like dad! Like she was some type of mistake! When you made a mistake, did he bite YOUR head off! Huh!?"

The room fell quiet, and Kagome continued to let tears spill from her eyes. She had no reason why she was crying, usually she'd get pissed right back, but her heart ached for some reason. Souta snorted in the silence,

"What are you going to do next, give her a '_beating_' for make what everyone makes? Answer that, Miroku."

Miroku looked at the floor guilty, knowing he sounded like their father. Kagome wiped her tears, and steady stared at the ground. Rin glared at Miroku,

"Yeah, big-brother, answer that!"

Miroku yelled, "Don't put all of this on me, she should've thought before she did this! I mean, come one, look at all the careless mistakes he just made! To many to be just one!"

Souta knew he was right, Rin as well. Kagome whispered something no one could hear. It was so soft, it sounded like a drizzle of rain. Barely noticed. Inuyasha was so angry right now, his eyes were slightly red.

How could she of did something that would've of killed her! Something that would of left him broken if she died! She shivered, knowing her mate was glaring at her with anger surging threw him. Sesshomaru grunted,

"This is not stealing a cookie, or braking a vase, Kagome. This is a life and death situation. I'd appreciate it if you thought things more clearly, and that you, Inuyasha, controlled your mate. I'm going to bed."

Kagura followed her mate, the rest just stared at her. Kikyo half snorted/half laughed,

"Hah, and _I _was the stupid one? I thought _I_ was the one to say stupid stuff, and what not? And look what the little miss perfect did. How sad … well, I'm going to get more beauty sleep. Oh, and Inuyasha… nice choice of a lover. I'm out."

Kagome pulled her knees to her chest, and bit her bottom lip. What she just said tore her up inside. She did something stupider than Kikyo. It was just unbearable. Miroku huffed,

"I don't know what to say anymore, Kagome, I'm going to bed. Hopefully, everyone forgets this by dawn."

Souta rolled his eyes, "I don't blame you, Kagome, not at all. You were only helping, they are just to stupid to see that."

"Yeah, I agree." smiled Shippo.

Kohaku nodded, "Me three."

"Oh, go to bed you brats." glared Sango. "Later Kagome."

The kids left, Rin included, and that left Kouga, Ayame, and Inuyasha were left in the room. Kouga sighed,

"Whatever."

Ayame slapped his arm, and looked at the curled up Kagome,

"I agree with Sesshomaru, Kagome, I think you made a bad choice. Please … for the sake of your friends lives, please think c-

Kagome cut her off, and whispered colder then ice, "I have no friends, if you all were my friends, you'd understand my choice. Just live me alone."

"Just as expected," snorted Kouga, "you're trying to defend yourself. That's low, and pathetic, Kagome. You **know **for a fact, that what you did was reckless, and stupid."

Kagome knew he was right, and swallowed a sob. Ayame sighed heavily,

"Sorry, Kagome, but he's right. Let's go, Kouga."

They left, finally leaving Inuyasha and Kagome. She didn't want to hear what he had to say, but knew it was coming. Inuyasha whispered, threw clenched teeth,

"Stand up, Kagome."

She stood, and wiped her tears. Her head remained bowed as he walked up to her. Inuyasha asked,

"What were you thinking, Kagome! You could've gotten killed, if you did, what would I do!?"

Kagome whispered sadly, "Go to Kikyo."

"No, I wouldn't, Kagome!" huffed Inuyasha, rubbing his forehead. "You could've at least woke me up."

Kagome's voice cracked up, "I didn't want to wake you, you looked really tired. So …-"

Inuyasha sighed, and pulled her into a confronting hug. She sobbed into his chest,

"I'm sorry, okay, please don't hate me. I didn't think, and I'm known for doing that."

Inuyasha whispered, "Kagome, I am angry at you, but I won't ever hate you for the mistakes you make."

Kagome began to relax as his hand ran threw her hair. Kagome whispered,

"I'm sorry."

"I know, but… you really could've gotten hurt. I feel stupid for falling asleep, I knew something was going to happen, but I ignored it." whispered Inuyasha, pulling away to wipe away her tears.

Kagome whispered, "I know I screwed up, but I … never mind."

"Kagome, it's okay, I realize you were trying to help." smirked Inuyasha, making her look up at him.

Kagome smiled, and nodded. He gave her a quick kiss, and pulled her into a hug. He whispered,

"This is the first time I've seen your tears over everyone yelling at you. You're the type to snap back, are you feeling alright?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, I probably didn't get enough rest. I'll be alright."

He felt the need to protect Kagome even more now for some reason, besides the point of the incident. His demon senses were going mad, he wrapped his arm around her waist protectively, and she smiled up at him. He gave her a soft smile, and looked back at the lab as she shut off the lights. They went to bed, and didn't plan on waking until dawn. Well, hopefully both. More likely, Kagome would still be sleep.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! DON'T CHA KNOW WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER!!?? IT'S THE UNEXPECTED THING I WAS TALKING ABOUT!! WHO KNOWS?????**_


	10. Chapter 10

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha NOR I AM LEGEND!

Title: Theoretical

Chapter Ten

Summary: BASED ON "I AM LEGEND" The government's professional scientist were trying their very best to cure cancer, and any type of plague. This terrible happening kills almost every being on earth, creating what Japan calls the Forlords. Everyone died. These, Forlords, are so power... that they are stronger than all demons together. They turned the earth world into something.. fedual. So, there are some survivors, but they are very rare. Inuyasha Konman, and his brother Sesshomaru Konman make their way with the other survivors. Coming across more... can they find the cure, and save their world? Return it maybe?

Rated: M (For small amount of language, violence, and adult contents. teehee... I love doing that.But yeah, to the story!)

By: DarkShadow At Midnight

------------------------------------------------------------------------

At dawn, Kagome woke up with the feeling to puke. Inuyasha wasn't at her side, and she looked around. Kagome pulled herself up, and quick-walked into the bathroom. She dropped to her knees before the toilet, and threw up. Kagome coughed, and didn't notice the door opened.

Inuyasha gasped,

"Kagome, are you alright!"

Kagome flushed the toilet, and went to brush her teeth real quick. He wrapped his arms around her when she finished, and kissed her mark. She looked up at him,

"Where were you?"

Inuyasha sighed, "I had to go with Sesshomaru, and the other guys to get supplies. I can't believe you slept so long."

"I have no clue why I've been sleeping so long, but you look a bit pale." whispered Kagome, caressing his cheek.

Inuyasha's forhead rested on hers, "The Forlord you shot, was human, and Naraku."

"Naraku?" repeated Kagome. "Whose that?"

Inuyasha sighed, "Kikyo's current girlfriend."

"Are you serious?" asked Kagome, about to walk out curious.

He grabbed her hand, and spun her into his chest. Kagome looked up at him, and asked,

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha whispered, "Everyone is still angry at you for yesterday … you should get some more rest. You still look a bit tired."

"I'm fine, Inuyasha, and if they have something to say. They can say it in my face." glared Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed, "Kagome … how can you be crying over something like that yesterday, and be outgoing today?"

"I don't know." shrugged Kagome, resting her head against his chest.

She, easily, began to dose off. Inuyasha whispered,

"Kagome… are you asleep?"

Kagome jolted awake, "Huh! No, I'm awake!"

"Wait in here, I'm going go get Kagura, and Sango. Seriously, wait here." whispered Inuyasha, with a serious face.

She nodded, and sat on the bed. A few minutes later, Ayame, Kagura, and Sango walked in. Sango looked at Kagome surprised,

"I can't believe this is happening. Inuyasha's so clueless!"

Kagome mumbled, "What? Aren't you suppose to be calling me dimwitted?"

"Kagome… we aren't mad about that, but the guys probably are. Anyway, you have to listen carefully, because what I am about to tell you… will change your life." smiled Ayame.

Kagome gasped, "Am I dieing!"

They laughed, and shook their heads. Kagura grabbed Kagome's hand, squeezed it, and took a breath,

"Kagome… you're pregnant."

Sango pulled Kagura away as Kagome's face went completely white. Finally a VERY loud, frightening yell came from her mouth,

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY! ARE YOU JOKING WITH ME!!?"

They all went hauling ass out the room, and Kagome ran after them. Once in the kitchen. All three hide behind Inuyasha. Everyone had their ears covered in fear. Kagura stammered,

"It's all obvious, Kagome."

Her angry face softened, and they let out a sign of relief. Kagome turned, and left. Sesshomaru shivered, and asked,

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know, but whatever it was wasn't good." shivered Inuyasha.

Ayame shook her head, "It might be for Kagome, but good in a whole different way."

"Are you serious!" gasped Miroku, after thinking for a while. "Oh boy."

Inuyasha asked, clueless, "What? What's wrong with Kagome?"

"Inuyasha," sighed Sango, "go ask your mate."

He shrugged, and left. Everyone, except Kikyo and Naraku, pressed their ears against the door. Meanwhile… Inuyasha was interrogating the pale Kagome. Inuyasha asked,

"Kagome… what is wrong? Why have you been acting so weird?"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with confused eyes,

"You haven't figured it out?"

Inuyasha asked, "Figure what out?"

"Inuyasha, "whispered Kagome, "whatever happens, do you promise to always love, and be with me?"

Inuyasha smirked, "Kagome, I love you, and I'll never leave you."

"Inuyasha… I. I. I'm pregnant, Inuyasha." whispered Kagome.

Inuyasha's eyes roll to the back of her head, and he passed out. Kagome gasped,

"Oh my gosh, Inuyasha!"

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**_


	11. Chapter 11

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha NOR I AM LEGEND!

Title: Theoretical

Chapter Eleven

Summary: BASED ON "I AM LEGEND" The government's professional scientist were trying their very best to cure cancer, and any type of plague. This terrible happening kills almost every being on earth, creating what Japan calls the Forlords. Everyone died. These, Forlords, are so power... that they are stronger than all demons together. They turned the earth world into something.. fedual. So, there are some survivors, but they are very rare. Inuyasha Konman, and his brother Sesshomaru Konman make their way with the other survivors. Coming across more... can they find the cure, and save their world? Return it maybe?

Rated: M (For small amount of language, violence, and adult contents. teehee... I love doing that.But yeah, to the story!)

By: DarkShadow At Midnight

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome called Inuyasha's name repeatedly before his eyes fluttered open. He sat up, and rubbed his soar head,

"What just happened?"

"Guess you didn't take the news well." whispered Kagome.

Inuyasha gasped, and jumped up, "Are you serious, are you really pregnant, Kagome!"

"Yes." nodded Kagome, fear dancing in her eyes.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a hug, "Don't be afraid Kagome, I'll always be with you."

She nodded, and snuggled her head against his chest. Kagome whispered,

"When my mother comes back, she's going to be very mad."

Inuyasha shrugged, "Your point? This way, she can't keep you away from me."

"I want this all the be over with." smiled Kagome.

He nodded, "Me too."

There was a knock on the door, and Inuyasha called for them to come in. Everyone walked in, and Sesshomaru sighed,

"The battle is getting nearer, and nearer here. We need to get ready, and all the girls have to stock up. You're not coming."

Kagome shot up, and yelled, "What!"

"The Forlords are going to be attacking in three-days." announced Miroku. "We don't have much time."

Inuyasha sighed, "Sesshomaru's right."

"Inuyasha!" gaped Kagome, with tears in her eyes.

Everyone left, all the women pissed, but they'd be getting over it. Kagome yelled,

"Inuyasha, I'm not letting you go out there by yourself! I want to help!"

"Kagome! You're a month pregnant, I refuse to let you be in danger! You will go with the others!" shouted Inuyasha.

Kagome let the tears fall as she yelled, "I don't want too let you go out there alone, what if you get hurt, or worse …- "

He kissed her forehead, and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Inuyasha whispered in her ears,

"Kagome… promise me you'll stay behind."

Kagome sobbed into his arm, "Inuyasha… please don't do this!"

"Kagome…"

She closed her eyes, and sobbed, "I promise I'll stay with the other girls."

She sobbed harder as she thought of him dieing to those Forlords. Something was put around her neck, and she looked down. Around her neck was a rosary beads. The one his mother had given him, and she looked up at him,

"But Inu-

"Shhh," he whispered, putting his finger on her soft lips, "don't talk Kagome. I want you to know I love you, and I will be back, but if not… take care of the pup. Move on in life, promise me you won't give up your responsibility!"

Kagome nodded, "I p.promise, a.and I love you too. Please… don't do this, Inuyasha."

"I have too." whispered Inuyasha, his eyes full of pain.

He capture her lips into a passionate kiss. Kagome sighed into the kiss sadly, but wrapped her arms around his head. Inuyasha rested his hand upon her stomach, and she swallowed a sob.

_**Later That Day**_

Inuyasha pushed the bangs out Kagome's face as she slept. Neither left the room for the whole day, but just stayed curled up in each others arms. She mumbled his name in her sleep, and he smirked. Her eyes opened slowly to meet unsteady amber ones. He smirked, and gave her a sweet kiss,

"Had a nice nape?"

Kagome nodded, and buried her face in his bare chest. The warmth of his smooth skin driving her senses crazy. He ran his hand threw her long raven hair, and she whispered,

"I love you so much, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled sadly, "Kagome… I love you so much more."

She bit her lower lip as tears began to fall. Inuyasha lowered his head to her mark, and nibble on it. She sighed in pleasure, but pulled him closer to her heart. Which she knew would soon be broken in half.

_**At Weeks End**_

Kagome cried in Inuyasha's arms. She begged, and begged for him to stay. He just said no, and said that she'd promised. Kagome looked into his eyes full of sadness. He wiped her tears, and smirked,

"It's going to be alright, Kagome. Just have hope, then you'll never know what'll happen."

Kagome nodded, and whimpered as he gave her a long passionate kiss. Lovers told their loves goodbye, and went deep in the cellar. Sesshomaru bolted the door shot, and Kagome looked at the sobbing girls. Souta, Kohaku, and Shippo convinced them they were strong. They left with the others as well.

Rin, Ayame, Kagome, Kikyo, Kilala, and Sango all cried. The pup, Riku, slept in peace. Everyone looked a wreck. Roars, were heard, and Kagome laid down on the bed that was down there. She closed her eyes, and whispered,

"Everything will be okay when I wake up, just have hope, and you'll never know what'll happen."

Kagome placed her hand on her stomach, and clenched the rosary in her other. Everyone else followed behind Kagome in falling asleep, and only hope for the best.

_**Three-Months Later**_

No one came yet, and Kagome began to feel very depressed. She kept reminding herself to think positive. She kept having a dream of her loves voice,

"_I need you to believe for me to survive this tragic war_."

So she kept a straight face, even though she was burning up inside. They were fine, but were the others? There was a loud bang, and sobbing from outside the cellar. Kagome heard a familiar voice, and gasped,

"Mom!? Mom, is that you!?"

The voice cried out, "Kagome! It's me, open up dear!"

"Kagome, wait, we don't know if it's her or not."

Kagura grabbed the shot gun, and opened the door. Military men stood behind the woman, and the sobbing woman ran over to her pregnant daughter. Kagome sobbed in her mothers arms,

"I missed you so much, mother!"

Her mother, Yoko, gasped,

"Kagome! You're pregnant, what on earth-

Kagome sobbed in her mothers arms, "Please tell me he's okay! Please!"

Yoko looked at the mates mark on her daughters shoulders, and sighed. Yoko whispered,

"I can't believe all this has happened."

Kagome asked, "What about Miroku!? Sesshomaru!?"

Yoko shook her head, and whispered,

"They haven't found their bodies, or any-

Kagome collapsed to the ground, and so did the other girls. They cried out all their frustration, and was soon taken to the hospital. Thousands of people were up, walking, and talking like nothing happened. The six girls watched their world go crashing down like the rain that wouldn't be stopping for a while.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha NOR I AM LEGEND!

Title: Theoretical

Chapter Twelve

Summary: BASED ON "I AM LEGEND" The government's professional scientist were trying their very best to cure cancer, and any type of plague. This terrible happening kills almost every being on earth, creating what Japan calls the Forlords. Everyone died. These, Forlords, are so power... that they are stronger than all demons together. They turned the earth world into something.. fedual. So, there are some survivors, but they are very rare. Inuyasha Konman, and his brother Sesshomaru Konman make their way with the other survivors. Coming across more... can they find the cure, and save their world? Return it maybe?

Rated: M (For small amount of language, violence, and adult contents. teehee... I love doing that.But yeah, to the story!)

By: DarkShadow At Midnight

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's last month went by fast, and she had _surprisingly _twins. A boy, and a girl. The girl she called; Artemia Kaori Konman (goes by Kaori).

The boy she called; Crescent Tasuku Konman (goes by Tasuku.)

Two months passed since their birth, things were normal, and Kagome moved back to Venice, Italy. She went about, sad, as did her mother. Souta, Shippo, Miroku, and Souta's disappearance, ate her up. Life was cruel, but if you pushed threw the bad. You'll find the light.

Summer time was rolling in, and it was time to head down to Tokyo to visit Kagome's father, Ryon. Kagome gave him a hug, and sat in the couch,

"How have you been, father?"

He smirked, "Great!"

Kagome glared at him, but felt two hands rest on her shoulders. She looked up to see Miroku smirking, and all happy. Sango walked in, and squealed,

"Miroku! Oh my gosh!"

Kagome hugged her brother with complete shock running threw her. She tried not to scream, or else she'd wake the pups. Yoko walked in, and squeal quietly. She hugged her son, and squeaked when Shippo, Souta, and Kohaku walked in. Sango hugged her younger brother,

"I can't believe this is happening!"

Kagome asked, "What about everyone else? What about Inuyasha!?"

"They all should be home by now. I called Inuyasha, and told him you would be coming over. So he should be here any minute now."

At that said, there was a startling knock at the door. Yoko hurried, and answered it. Inuyasha walked in, and Kagome squealed,

"Inuyasha!"

He pulled Kagome into a only half crushing hug. Kagome sobbed in his arms, and asked,

"Where have you been?"

Inuyasha smirked, "We were in some lab, or whatever. Basically a hospital."

Everyone hugged their mates, boyfriend, or whatever. The parents were also there. There was: Yoko, Ryon, Izayoi, Inutashio, and the others parents as well. Yoko crossed her arms, and asked,

"So, is he your mate?"

Kagome nodded, and she lowered her head when her mother gave her a look. Her mother then laughed,

"This is quite early, isn't it? I'm glad to meet you, Inuyasha was it?"

"Uh… yeah." nodded Inuyasha, accepting a hug from his now, other mother.

Izayoi asked in a excited voice, "Where is the pup?"

"There's something I have to tell you, Inuyasha," smiled Kagome, "I had twins."

Inuyasha's eyes bugged out, and once again he fainted. Kagome sighed, and rubbed her forehead. Izayoi gasped in a overly-excited way,

"Where are they! I have to see them!"

Kagome giggled, "Their upstairs."

"I'll wait until you wake my son up," sighed Izayoi, "I wonder if Sesshomaru did it."

Sesshomaru snorted, "I'm not weaklike my father, and brother."

"Tsk!" snorted Kagura. "He fainted as well!"

Kagome laughed, "Oh my gosh, he fainted too!?"

"They all do." giggled Izayoi.

Kagome knelt down to Inuyasha, and shook him. He eventually awoke, and stood,

"Are you s.serious, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded, "Come on."

Everyone went upstairs into the room, and gasped in pure admiration.

"Oh my gosh, there so cute!" squealed Sango.

Inuyasha's eyes softened. Kagome hugged him, and smiled as he hugged her back. The pups looked up at the strange people tiredly. Izayoi picked up Tasuku,

"He looks just like Inuyasha!"

Kagome giggled as Izayoi cooed over him. Sango picked up Kaori. After a while of cooing over them. The only ones left was Yoko, Ryon, Inuyasha, and Kagome. Kagome looked at her mother,

"Mom, can't I stay with Inuyasha?"

Yoko sighed, "I still can't believe you made such a decision, without thinking it threw."

"I did think it threw!" yelled Kagome, already knew what was coming next.

Ryon sighed, "Not likely."

Kagome glared at her father,

"Do you hate me, father, or do you just want to torment me?"

Ryon whispered, "Kagome… you were the only one to give me trouble, but I love you just as the rest. I just wanted you to be careful, because making the wrong decisions can cause pain."

"All my mistakes brought you back to life!" spat Kagome, in disgust.

Ryon sighed, "Kagome… what you put me threw, will be brought upon you. You'll understand soon enough."

He turned, and left. Kagome asked,

"Please answer my question, you can't keep them away from their father!"

Inuyasha squeezed Kagome's hand to calm her down. She relaxed, but waited for her mothers answer. Yoko nodded,

"Fine, I'm allowing you to stay with Inuyasha, and his parents. Just make sure to come visit. The both of you. I'll come here as much as I can."

Kagome hugged her mother, and told her thank you over million times. Inuyasha smirked,

"Thank you."

Yoko pulled away, and sighed, "Ok, I'm going to give you two your privacy."

"I love you, mom." smiled Kagome.

She gave her ditto, and left. Kagome turned to Inuyasha, to only get a passionate kiss. Kagome kissed him back, and they soon parted. Inuyasha pulled her into a hug, and whispered,

"I was so worried about you, Kagome!"

Kagome hugged him back, and whispered, "I was more worried… you kept your promise."

"I needed your hope to survive." whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled remembering the familiar voice she'd heard every night, and pulled away. He looked down into her beautiful eyes, and asked,

"What are their names?"

Kagome smiled, and picked up the girl, "This is Artemia Kaori Konman. You daughter. I call her by her middle name though." (o.o totally weird.)

"That's a beautiful name." smiled Kagome, letting him take his daughter in his arms.

She picked up the boy, "This is Crescent Tasuku Konman, your son."

He sat on the queen-sized bed that happened to be in the room. He gave her passionate kiss, and whispered,

"I love you so much Kagome, and I promise to never leave you."

Kagome smiled up at him, "I love you too, and I keep that same promise."

_**NOT THE END PEOPLES!!! PLEASE REVIEW! OH, AND FOR DESCRIPTION:**_

CRESCENT TASUKU KONMAN: HE HAS LONG SILVER HAIR, WITH RAVEN STRANDS, AND WITH AMBER EYES.

ARTEMIA KAORI KONMAN: SHE HAS LONG SILVER HAIR, WITH RAVEN STRANDS, AND AMBER EYES, BUT HER PUPIL HAS A BLUE TO IT.


	13. Chapter 13

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha NOR I AM LEGEND!

Title: Theoretical

Chapter Thirteen

Summary: BASED ON "I AM LEGEND" The government's professional scientist were trying their very best to cure cancer, and any type of plague. This terrible happening kills almost every being on earth, creating what Japan calls the Forlords. Everyone died. These, Forlords, are so power... that they are stronger than all demons together. They turned the earth world into something.. feudal. So, there are some survivors, but they are very rare. Inuyasha Konman, and his brother Sesshomaru Konman make their way with the other survivors. Coming across more... can they find the cure, and save their world? Return it maybe?

Rated: M (For small amount of language, violence, and adult contents. teehee... I love doing that.But yeah, to the story!)

By: DarkShadow At Midnight

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five-years passed, and the Tokyo was as it was after the war. The war that went on for three, and a half years. Kagome Konman, sighed bored at her job. There was a tap on her shoulder, and she jumped slightly. She turned to see Sango,

"Oh, it's just you Say, what's up?"

Sango smiled, "Someone's here to see you."

"Who?" asked Kagome in a groan. "I only have 5 minutes until I leave."

Sango nodded, "I know, but this person wants to know about the war."

"Fine." grumbled Kagome, obviously not for it.

Sango nodded, left, and came back soon after. In came a man with long sandy brown hair, and vanilla-hazel eyes. She smiled faintly,

"Take a seat, sir."

Sango gave her a wave, saying she was going to head home. She nodded, and leaned back in her seat. The man cleared his throat, and smiled,

"So you're the legendary, Kagome Higurashi?"

Kagome sat up, "It's Kagome Konman now, but yes."

"You're married already?" he asked in astonishment. "My research says you're only … 22 now."

Kagome nodded, "Your _research _stands correct, what can I help you with?"

"Ahem, right, I just wanted to know how you could possibly live threw that for three years. How can you be sane?" he asked, as if amazed.

Kagome sighed, "If you didn't know, I did have company, if I were alone. I probably wouldn't be sane."

"Oh, " he nodded, and asked, "can you describe these Forlords, and tell me how you cured the disease in them."

Kagome smiled, "It took me three years to come up with the cure, and it was very hard. The Forlords were basically, salamanders. But their ability was half human, and the other half all demon kind."

"Amazing, do you fear of any still being alive?" asked the man.

Kagome shook her head, "Not likely, the whole world was spread with the cure I made. There's no possible way any could of not been transformed back into human, demon, or half demon."

"How were they created again?" asked the man.

Kagome explained as he wrote all of it down, "They were created by the American government. It was told they tried to cure all diseases, but seems they did not succeed. The chemical they made, was accidentally poured into a corpse the scientist were using, somehow… the corpse was brought to life. Truth told, the corpse was still a patient at the time. They foreseen this, and made a terrible mistake."

"Isn't there a possibility that someone will do this again?" asked the man.

Kagome shrugged, "Hopefully not, if so… the demons will be brought down easily. All armed forces are to have the cure with them."

"At my job, we have been going behind the scenes. We have a strong feeling that you have not succeeded your work."

Kagome shot out her seat, "What do you mean, not succeeded!"

"You did not test this chemical carefully, the chemical was indeed made by your, and any others blood. This blood being combined together, can overlap. Forming something more blood-thirty, and dangerous. Twice the power, and twice the worry. No, I doubt they'll be able to wipe out the world, but they are quietly infecting everyone around here!"

Kagome yelled, "That's crazy talk! How can the chemical overlap! Only one type of blood, which is type O, that is being used for the cure!"

"Indeed, I know this, but listen to me well, Mrs. Konman. It overlaps, because you are using the Forlords blood, and type O blood. Yes it cures the ones infected, but it doesn't cure the demon called the Forlord! The Forlord is a shadow, sneaking around slowly infecting people! If you do not believe me, look into it." explained the man.

Kagome asked in complete anger, "Who are you!?"

"I am Serge Zanipolo, and I'm a researcher/scientist of the a S.A.S. Secret Agency Society." explained Serge. (announced: sir-/gay… zay- ne- polow)

Kagome asked, "You're not from around here, are you from Italy?"

"Indeed, I am from your birthplace. Venice, Italy." nodded Serge. "I beg you to understand, but how can I be discussing this with a mere child."

Kagome scoffed, "I am NOT a child!"

"If not, would you be yelling, or listening?" asked Serge with a annoying smirk on his face.

Kagome glared at him, "How dare you walk in here, talk nonsense, then insult me. If you are trying to convince me, would you try to be smart-mouth, or understanding?"

This wiped his smirk off his face. Serge sighed,

"Fine, fine. Excuse my behavior, but you have to consider looking into to this."

Kagome packed up her stuff, and glared at him, "I'm not listening to this craziness. We finally seal this off, and you want to open the file back up. Causing more trouble."

"Listen to me! You do not know what kind of mistake you are making, million of people are going to agree to this darkness, and turn this world feudal once again!" shouted the frantic Serge, who look not older then 25. (tsk, like he can talk eh?)

Kagome shook her head, "Nothing has been happening! Just stay out of the files!"

"You are making a mistake of not listening to me!" shouted Serge. "Now what, when things go wrong, I'll be sure to be waiting in your office with a smirk on my damn face, wench!"

Kagome spat, "Bastard, if you are right, I won't be phased by your child-act!"

She grabbed her bag, and stomped out the room. Serge called,

"You just wait!"

_**At Inuyasha's Parent's House**_

Kagome took a Tylenol, and glared at the wall before her,

"_Who did he think he was? I should send Inuyasha on him. I really hope I'm right. I really do._"

A soothing voice came, "Kagome, you're finally here. I didn't hear you come in. You got here a bit late, don't you think?"

"Bad ending of a day, mom." smiled Kagome, loving calling her mother-in-law by that.

Izayoi asked sitting in front of her, "What on earth happened?"

"First off, where's Inuyasha, and the pups?" asked Kagome, looking around.

Izayoi smiled, "Upstairs, perhaps we should discuss this with Inuyasha, and Inutashio."

"Yeah, I'd feel a lot more comfortable." nodded Kagome, standing.

_**Upstairs**_

Soon as Kagome walked in, Tasuku and Kaori tackled her with a hug. Inuyasha asked,

"You're here a little late, aren't you Kagome? Where you been?"

Kagome frowned, "I expected a kiss, not a interrogation."

"What pissed you off?" asked Inuyasha.

Kaori looked up at her mother, "Is something wrong, mommy?"

"No, sweetie, I'm just tired is all." smiled Kagome, rustling both their heads.

Izayoi smiled, "Why don't you two go in the game room, and do what you do best."

"Beat you there!" laughed Tasuku, taking off.

Kaori stomped after him, "Not fair, you cheated!"

Kagome went to the kitchen, and the others followed. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, and asked,

"What's wrong?"

"It isn't good news, well if you believe it, it isn't." sighed Kagome.

Izayoi asked, "What is it?"

"A man name Serge Zanipolo came to the office today, and he brought up the Forlords, and the cure. Asking all questions that were answered three years ago after the war." informed Kagome.

Inutashio nodded, "The point?"

"He started saying crazy stuff." sighed Kagome. "Like that _**I**_ made a mistake in the cure, and I only made the Forlords stronger. He's saying that when the cure is inserted into the Forlord, which is supposedly a powerful, demonic shadow. Is sneaking around here, infected everyone. Then we got into a argument."

"You aren't the only one who has heard of this. He must be from the S.A.S. " stated Inutashio.

Inuyasha repeated, "S.A.S."

"This wasn't told to the second, and lower class. No offense Inuyasha, but they are called the Secret Agency Society. Serge, I have heard, is the son of the man owner of this agency." informed Inutashio.

Kagome asked, "Do you believe it?"

"I am surprised that this information got to you, I made sure that none of the S.A.S got into the office, but seems Mr. Zanipolo had tricks up his sleeve." sighed Inutashio. "Anyway, for your question, there is evidence it may be true."

Kagome was baffled beyond reason, and didn't say anything. Izayoi sighed,

"I got the information from Yoko, and Ryon. They called a month or so ago, and sent a few photos here. Since Yoko is a professional trainer, and scientist. She has to come down here, and investigate."

Kagome rubbed her forehead, and shook her head, "Once again, another mistake made. Can I see the pictures?"

Izayoi nodded, and left the room. Inutashio reassured Kagome,

"Do not put this blame on yourself, spite you actually making the cure, but that's beyond the point of the blame."

Inuyasha glared at his father, "Not helping."

"I'm not saying that a mistake was made!" assured Inutashio. "You were only 16, and other scientist, including your mother, rechecked the cure. They announced it being clean, but I say they might have lied. Just for the safety of the people."

Kagome stood, "Safety of the people? Keeping something dangerous, secret, is not a wise decision. Don't you agree?"

"Yes." nodded Inutashio.

Izayoi walked back in, and gave Kagome the file. She opened it, and sat back down. Kagome looked at the first picture. It showed a man, his eyes were orbs of gold, and he was posing with a woman. She was looking at him weird, but had a faint smile. Kagome mumbled,

"This could of easily been a messed up picture."

"Not likely, dear." sighed Izayoi.

Kagome turned to the next, and blinked at it several times. A boy, no older than 5, drooling from the mouth. His eyes were golden orbs, and his veins were black. Kagome dropped the picture, and walked out the kitchen.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**_


	14. Chapter 14

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha NOR I AM LEGEND!

Title: Theoretical

Chapter Fourteen

Summary: BASED ON "I AM LEGEND" The government's professional scientist were trying their very best to cure cancer, and any type of plague. This terrible happening kills almost every being on earth, creating what Japan calls the Forlords. Everyone died. These, Forlords, are so power... that they are stronger than all demons together. They turned the earth world into something.. feudal. So, there are some survivors, but they are very rare. Inuyasha Konman, and his brother Sesshomaru Konman make their way with the other survivors. Coming across more... can they find the cure, and save their world? Return it maybe?

Rated: M (For small amount of language, violence, and adult contents. teehee... I love doing that.But yeah, to the story!)

By: DarkShadow At Midnight

------------------------------------------------------------------------

No one messed with Kagome for the rest of the day, Inuyasha, Kagome, and the pups soon left to their place. Soon as the pups were fed, bathed, and tucked in. Inuyasha put his concern on Kagome,

"Kagome, are you alright?"

Kagome hugged Inuyasha, and sighed. He ran his hand threw her long raven hair. She whispered,

"That was a sight I didn't want to see, Inuyasha. If those pictures are real… I' worried about the pups."

Inuyasha whispered, "Kagome… please don't get stressed over those pony pictures. I want you to talk to you mother, and she'll find a way to keep them safe."

Before she could say something, there was a knock at their door. Inuyasha pulled away, and went to answer it. Inuyasha smirked,

"Well, speak of the devil."

He opened the door, and Yoko stepped in. Kagome asked with a slightly angry tone,

"Why didn't you tell me or Inuyasha about these shadows infecting people."

"I know, but I've been quite busy. Are the pups sleep?" asked Yoko.

Inuyasha snorted, "Most likely not, why?"

"The reason I've been busy, is to find a way to protect children, and teens." explained Yoko.

Kagome asked with hope, "Well, did you succeed?"

"Yeah, the company are making millions of them now. I brought two for the pups. If their awake, put this around their necks."

Yoko put two necklaces in Kagome's hand. They necklace was a double Celtic moon necklace. The jewel in the middle was a pink mixed with purple. A mysterious fog was moving around inside. It looked magical.

Kagome whispered,

"It almost looks like that jewel I was taught about in school."

Yoko nodded, "The Shikon no Tama gives each, and every necklace like this strength. It protects the children, the teens are given a onyx locket. Inside the locket is a ruby. It's from the dragon's heart. It's given power to protect all the teens. As for adults… they are given a bracelet, but if the adults heart is corrupted with hate, anger, or worthlessness. The jewel will draw so much darkness in…the person's soul will be destroyed."

She gave them two bracelets. Both were different. Yoko explained,

"The man has something more different than the woman."

Inuyasha's bracelet was a I.D. titanium bracelet. It had a clear diamond all around. Yoko gestured for him to put it on, and which he did. The diamond turned navy blue. Yoko smiled,

"Navy blue means you're okay, red means you're aroused, and that dark purple means you need to calm down. Purple is bad, meaning you're drawing darkness to yourself, okay?"

He nodded. Kagome was given 12 island _**purple**_ bangles. It turned stayed purple, and really matched her eyes. Oh, anyway! Yoko explained,

"If the color changes to red, you're aroused, if it changes to black… you need to calm down. It means you're drawing darkness to yourself. Got it?"

Kagome nodded, and sighed,

"Please tell me this isn't really happening again."

Yoko sighed, "I'm not sure. Those pictures could be fake, but… they look so real. The boy, the one that actually looked like a Forlord, was taken to the S.A.S. He WAS indeed a Forlord, and was kept in custody. That very night, the Forlord left his body, and he died."

Kagome closed her eyes, and calmed her pounding heart. Inuyasha asked,

"Are they even Forlords anymore?"

Yoko shrugged, "People now are calling them deadly shadows, or Adumbs. Doesn't really matter, they are still Forlords."

There was a moment of silence. Yoko sighed,

"Well, I bets to be on my way. I'll be at Miroku's house for the time being."

"Alright, drive safe."

She closed the door behind her, locked it, and turned toward Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at her with knowing eyes, and she knew what that meant. Kagome sighed,

"Tasuku, Kaori… come down here."

They heard two gasps from upstairs, and after a few moments. The two came walking down the stairs. Kaori pointed at Tasuku innocently,

"He made me, Mommy."

Tasuku mumbled, "Liar."

Inuyasha took the necklaces from Kagome's hand, and put one on both of them. Kaori asked,

"What's this, Daddy? Cool… it looks like dust is moving in it."

Kagome smiled, "I want you two to keep these on, okay?"

"Why?" asked Kaori.

Tasuku sighed, "Because she said so."

Kaori stuck her tongue at him, and he glared. Inuyasha let out a settle breath,

"Okay, you two go to bed."

"But wasn't grandma talking about those moster thingies. I don't want to go to sleep." mumbled Kaori, hugging her fathers leg.

Tasuku laughed, "Ha ha… you're a scared."

"No, I'm not, you are." whimpered Kaori.

Tasuku shook his head, "Nuh ah! I'm not crying, so that means I'm not scared."

"Daddy, Tasuku's picking on me." whined Kaori.

Kagome sighed heavily, "Enough fighting."

Inuyasha knelt down to Kaori,

"Nothing's going to happen. Those necklaces are going to protect you, okay?"

"That's right." smiled Kagome.

Kaori nodded, "Okay."

Tasuku walked up the stairs, and Kaori followed close behind. Kagome turned toward Inuyasha, and smiled as he put his hands on her waist,

"You need to relax, Kagome, and don't be blaming yourself about this. Just forget it was ever brought up."

Kagome asked, "How can I when that Serge guy is going to be sitting in my office Monday?"

"Yoko, I'm sure, is close to finding a way to get rid of them all." smirked Inuyasha, leaning closer to her lips.

Kagome smiled, "Your bracelets turning red."

"Your scent is so intoxicating." smirked Inuyasha.

Kagome giggled, "You're so queer, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha pushed her into the wall behind, and she laughed. Inuyasha captured her lips into a heated kiss. She sighed, amused into the kiss.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**_


	15. Chapter 15

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha NOR I AM LEGEND!

Title: Theoretical

Chapter Fifteen

Summary: BASED ON "I AM LEGEND" The government's professional scientist were trying their very best to cure cancer, and any type of plague. This terrible happening kills almost every being on earth, creating what Japan calls the Forlords. Everyone died. These, Forlords, are so power... that they are stronger than all demons together. They turned the earth world into something.. feudal. So, there are some survivors, but they are very rare. Inuyasha Konman, and his brother Sesshomaru Konman make their way with the other survivors. Coming across more... can they find the cure, and save their world? Return it maybe?

Rated: M (For small amount of language, violence, and adult contents. teehee... I love doing that.But yeah, to the story!)

By: DarkShadow At Midnight

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Kagome went into the office to indeed see Serge Zanipolo sitting before her desk. She sighed, and then grumbled,

"Wow, you're back within a few hours."

Serge looked at her bracelet, and smirked, "So you've gotten one? Do you believe now?"

"There's still a one hundred chance that's this is all a fraud by your S.A.S. "frowned Kagome.

Serge laughed, and shook his head, "You're a stubborn woman."

"And you're annoying." glared Kagome.

He snorted, and relaxed in his chair, "Why don't we get to know each other better?"

"I'd rather not." smiled Kagome, in a mocking way.

Serge asked, "I bet your two pups are wearing those necklaces this moment."

"Keep out of my files, you bastard, and my pups have nothing to do with this situation." growled Kagome.

Serge wasn't phased, "Oh does it not? When, and if they get infected… it will be. I'd think about this cautiously, _Kagome._"

"Keep talking your trash," hissed Kagome, "but don't come begging when my mate tries to hunt you down for saying something like that."

Serge asked, "Inuyasha Konman… your hanyou mate, I don't fear half b-

Kagome's face turned slightly red, soon as the door opened. Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru walked in. Sango asked,

"What's going on?"

"You better this bastard away from me, the next insult that comes out his mouth, will be the last." growled Kagome, her miko powers sparking within her."

He shivered fakely, "Oh no, I'm oh so scared."

"Knock it off, Mr. Zanipolo." came a familiar voice.

In came Inutaisho. Serge smiled,

"Hello, Mr. Konman, a pleasure to see you again."

Inutashio snorted, "Do not speak as if we are equal, brat."

Serge's face fell thousand times over, and Kagome smiled with satisfaction,

"What brings everyone here?"

Inutashio sighed, "Bad news… the Foreshadowed beings have found out. They are spreading the infection faster than any other creature can blink their eyes."

"This can't be happening." whispered Kagome, feeling a bad feeling in her gut.

Her bracelet remained the same color, and she sighed in relief. There was a heart shaking crash outside, and the earth shook violently. Kagome fell back, but Serge caught her. She stood, and ran to the window. Kagome looked out the window to see nothing but a black dust swarming around.

She did the only thing her mind could think of,

"NO! Inuyasha, and the pups are out there!"

Inutashio put a hand on Kagome's arms, "Kagome… no they aren't. Everyone is down in Sango's office. They were gonna be up here soon, and for that. We're lucky."

"Really!?" gasped Kagome, ran out the room.

The others followed. Kagome ran into the room, to be hugged by Inuyasha. She whispered with a shaky voice,

"I thought you were still out there."

Inuyasha kissed her neck, and whispered, "Calm down, I'm right here."

The pups were asleep on the couch in Sango's office, and she relaxed more. The heard the door open, and everyone she was stuck with before walked in. Kikyo, Naraku, Ayame, Kouga, everyone. Kikyo's four year old daughter, slept in her fathers arms. Kikyo snorted,

"Another mistake, Kagome?"

Inuyasha glared, "Back off, Kikyo."

Sesshomaru, and Kagura's son, Takeo, whose six. Look at the older people with impassive eyes. He showed no fear, and it was amazing how much he resembled his father. Yoko asked,

"So… what do we do? Once again, the Forlords have attacked."

Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha, and asked, "Their protected, right? This all should clear over, right?"

"They ones pure will most likely escape the dangerous fog, but they'll try to taint you. For instance, bringing up the past. Anything!" explained Yoko.

The room got quiet, and Kagome sighed,

"So what? Do we wait?"

Serge snorted, "I suggest you look over that chemic-

"Shut up." whispered Kagome so simply that he fumed quietly.

Ryon asked, "Just what did you do while making that chemical, see I knew it was to good to be true."

Kagome glared at her father, and walked out the room. Yoko hissed at her ex-husband,

"Why must you do that!?"

Ryon waved Yoko off, and she shook her head. Inuyahsa left the room, and went to look for Kagome. He found her back (few minutes later) in her own office, and whispered,

"Kagome?"

She wiped her tears, and turned toward her mate. Inuyasha sighed,

"Kagome…"

Kagome whispered, "Why does all of this have to happen to me, Inuyasha? All I wanted to do was make everything better, but I only made it worse."

"No you didn't Kagome, and all of this will be over soon enough." smiled Inuyasha, smoothing back her hair.

She nodded, an he gave her a passionate kiss. Kagome kissed him back, and then hugged him. She took a confronting breath, and let herself dose off in his arms.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	16. Chapter 16

DarkShadow at Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha NOR I AM LEGEND!

Title: Theoretical

Chapter Sixteen

Summary: BASED ON "I AM LEGEND" the government's professional scientist were trying their very best to cure cancer, and any type of plague. This terrible happening kills almost every being on earth, creating what Japan calls the Forlords. Everyone died. These, Forlords, are so power... That they are stronger than all demons together. They turned the earth world into something… feudal. So, there are some survivors, but they are very rare. Inuyasha Konman and his brother Sesshomaru Konman make their way with the other survivors. Coming across more... can they find the cure, and save their world? Return it maybe?

Rated: M (For small amount of language, violence, and adult contents. teehee... I love doing that.But yeah, to the story!)

By: DarkShadow at Midnight

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kagome looked around the lab that she use to be stuck in five years ago, and thought,_

"_Why am I here? What kind of dream is this? Hopefully it's a dream."_

_She heard something moan behind her, and turned around. Kagome gasped at what she saw. Her, and Naraku were making out right in front of her. Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs,_

"_Kami! What's your point here!?"_

_Kikyo pulled away, and whispered up at him,_

"_Why don't we fool around a bit?"_

_Naraku leaned in, "Fine with me."_

"_Not that, stupid, I mean mess with Hagome's stuff." smiled Kikyo, looking into the vile where the green liquid sat._

_Naraku asked, "Like what? Like this?"_

_He spit into the chemical, and it hissed. Kagome screeched in horror at what she was seeing. Kikyo grabbed a blade, and cut the tip of her finger. Kagome hissed repeatedly,_

"_Please tell me this isn't happening; please tell me this isn't happening."_

_Kikyo let five drops of her blood going into the hissing green herb, and laughed,_

"_I can't wait to see what'll happen."_

_She kissed Naraku, and left. Kagome watched as they, AND they turned out the light. A lot of dark mist began to go into the chemical, and Kagome's face went blood red in anger. A woman's voice came,_

"_Please… stop this for it's causing my dear jewel weakness."_

"_Whose there!?" called Kagome, anger pure in her voice._

_The woman appeared before her, "Please calm down, or darkness will be drawn to you in your sleep."_

_Kagome took a breath, and thought happy thoughts. The woman had long jet black hair, and grey eyes. She smiled,_

"_There you go, now you should wake up, and do what I know you will."_

_Kagome huffed, "Right, but-_

Before she could ask her anything, she was looking at the ceiling of her office. Kagome sat up, and looked around. Tasuku, and Kaori were curled up against her. She didn't see Inuyasha anywhere. Kagome stood up, and put the cover over the twins. The other kids were asleep on the floor.

She walked out, and sensed Kikyo's miko powers near. Kagome turned the corner, and walked into Miroku's office. Kikyo was leaning against the wall, with a pissed look on her face. Inuyasha was about to say something, but didn't when he saw that she was glaring at Kikyo. Something was wrong.

Kikyo glared back,

"Eye problem?"

Kagome grabbed Kikyo by the shirt, and growled, "None of this was my fault! It was you and that bastard over there!"

Naraku looked at Kikyo who showed no emotion. She smacked Kagome's hand off of her, and smirked,

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Kagome's eyes flashed with pure anger, "That bastard spit in the chemical, and you put five drops of your blood in it! Don't play stupid, bitch!"

Everyone were shocked at such language Kagome was using, she must've been really mad. Kikyo looked at Kagome amused,

"How'd you find out?"

Kagome growled, and raised her fist ready to let it fly. Sango pulled Kagome back, and yelled,

"Kagome… calm down."

Kagome pushed Sango off, and yelled, "She messed up everything! I made no mistake in the cure, she and her bastard messed everything up!"

"Kikyo, you did what!?" yelled Inuyasha.

Kikyo shrugged, "We messed with the cure a bit, and it was screwed up in the first place."

Kagome punched Kikyo's head into the wall, and she slid to the floor holding her face. She spat,

"You were screwed at birth, how about that! You shit-head! I'm going to rip-

Sango covered Kagome's mouth, and she noticed the pups standing at the door rubbing their eyes. Tasuku saw the punch, but Kaori had missed it. Sango whispered,

"See, I told you to quiet down, who knew you were such a bad mouth."

Kagome smacked Sango's hand away, and took calming breaths. Yoko glared at Kagome, and took them out the room. Kikyo still held her face in pain, for it felt everlasting. Ryon snorted,

"Hope Tasuku didn't hear such words, or else he'll end up like Inuyasha soon when he gets mad."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! IF YOU SAY ONE MORE THING TO ME, I PROMISE YOU, ALONG WITH KIKYO AND NARAKU, I'M GOING TO THROW YOU INTO THE MIST!!!!!!!"

Ryon's eyes were wide as she walked out mumbling unpleasant things. Everyone else was wide eyed as well. Izayoi sighed,

"I'll go talk to her."

_**In The Lobby**_

Kagome glared out into the empty streets. Izayoi asked,

"Kagome… I didn't expect you to blow up like that."

"I wasn't the one that made the mistake." whispered Kagome.

Izayoi hugged Kagome, and rubbed her back,

"It's okay, be strong. I've come to know you like a daughter I've never had, and deep down you're alone. Deep down you want to cry, but you know you have things better to do. Kagome, sometimes you have to cry."

Kagome listened to her soothing voice, and let a few tears slip her eyes,

"I just want my father to love me, and my mother to love and respect me."

Izayoi nodded, "I know, and they will."

"When?" asked Kagome.

Izayoi whispered, "Soon as they admit why they act this way toward their daughter."

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome pulling away, and wiping her tears.

Izayoi smiled, "I have a feeling something is wrong, something their keeping from you."

"But what?" asked Kagome?

Izayoi asked, "I don't know, but maybe you should talk to them."

"I'll start with me mother."

Izayoi nodded, and Kagome hugged her,

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are lucky to be born, and raised by someone like you."

Izayoi smiled, "Inuyasha's lucky to be born by me, and Sesshomaru's lucky to be raised by me."

"So that means you're not Sesshomaru's mom?" asked Kagome, confused.

Izayoi shook her head, "Sesshomaru's mother left when he was only 6, and he didn't like me very much when I came into his life when he was 8. He still doesn't pay much attention to me, but that's just him."

"That's sad… Inuyasha never told me anything about this!" mumbled Kagome, folding her arms.

She smiled, "Ask him about it, not me."

"Let's go back upstairs." sighed Kagome.

Soon as they were upstairs'. Kagome walked into her office, along with Izayoi, to see Tasuku and Kaori. They were playing Takeo and Kai (Ayame and Kouga's son), Isa (Miroku and Sango's daughter) and Aimi. Kikyo and Naraku's daughter. Yoko asked,

"Have you calmed down, Kagome?"

Before she could say anything, Kaori asked,

"Are you mad at us, momma?"

Kagome sat beside Kaori, "No, I wasn't mad at you or Tasuku. Don't worry, okay?"

"I told you she was mad at that Kikyo woman," mumbled Tasuku, "and that was so cool how you punched her in the face!"

Kagome mumbled to herself, "Oh boy…"

"See, now you've rotten his mind with your violence. Now he'll be getting in fights in the future! Jeez, Kagome, must you do things so stupid."

Tasuku defended his mother, "No, I want, and mom isn't stupid! You're stupid!"

"Crescent!" gasped Yoko. "See! Look, there's already a sign!"

Kaori began to cry, "Why did you call momma stupid, grandma?"

"Momma's not stupid!" grumbled Tasuku, glaring at his so-called grandmother.

Kagome glared at her mother, and whispered, "You all go in Miroku's office, please."

Tasuku grabbed his sister's hand, and stomped out the room. Yoko crossed her skinny arms, and took a breath,

"Kagome… you have to pay more attention to what you do around them."

"No, you need to pay more attention to what you do? You're going to get your feelings hurt if you do that around Tasuku, and Kaori!" hissed Kagome.

She asked in confusion, "What on earth do you mean by that?"

"Tasuku is exactly like Inuyasha when he was little, you make him mad, he's gonna bit your head off." explained Izayoi, with a smile of memory.

Yoko asked, "Do you mean the 'I hate you' part? I've been there."

"No, that's not what I mean." smiled Izayoi. "When Inuyasha was 6, Inutashio and I got in an argument about Sesshomaru's mother. Inutashio said something he really didn't mean, and Inuyasha started throwing random items at him. Inuyasha was a sweet boy, and I didn't understand why he did it, but when it comes to people he loves. He'll get angry, very, very angry."

Yoko asked, "Didn't he love his father? Why would he throw random things at his father, that's family?"

"Inutashio said he never really wanted to be with me, but I was pregnant with Inuyasha, so he said head **had **to stay with me. Which hurt be badly, and Inuyasha felt betrayed. He was transforming for the first time, and I had to hug him just to calm him down. Believe it or not, he didn't speak for a whole month after that." informed Izayoi.

Kagome whispered, "Whoa."

"Do you think Tasuku would do that?" asked Yoko, with a worried expression on her face.

Izayoi reassured, "He seems like he will, but we won't know until it really happens now will we? What about Kaori?"

"Kaori's to sweet to do something like that." mumbled Kagome, getting a smile from her mother, and knew what was coming.

Yoko smiled, "Just like you were, Kagome was sensitive as a child-

"Excuse me, but no I wasn't," grunted Kagome. "I was the child that made mistakes remember?"

Yoko hushed her, "Let me explain, now hush. Like I was saying, she was quiet, and there were times she'd get mad, but when she got mad… she ran off. Runaway, and be gone for a month type. That's how you were the mistake child."

"Oh dear… Kagome! A month!" gasped Izayoi. "She didn't get hurt did she?"

Yoko sighed, "It was the middle of December, and I was on wits end. The police found her far, almost out of Tokyo. Once she was safe at home, she wouldn't speak to anyone. For almost two months. She was like a cold piece of ice when you looked at her."

"Dear… that's worse then what Inuyasha did." gasped Izayoi, once again.

Kagome crossed her arms as Yoko looked at her sadly, "It indeed breaks my heart, but when I sat down to talk with her. She finally spoke. She did it more than 10 times as a child. Each time with the same results…"

"Mom," whispered Kagome, "why do you and dad hate me so much?"

Yoko hugged Kagome, "Don't say that, Kagome! I'd never hate you! I love you with all my heart!"

"And dad?" asked Kagome in a whisper, as Izayoi walked out.

Yoko pulled away with tears in her eyes, "Kagome, sit down, I need to tell you something. Something we've been hiding for 22 years."

Kagome sat down, and looked at her sad mother.

_**With The Others**_

Izayoi walked in, and Inuyasha asked, "Where's Kagome?"

"She's talking to Yoko, and everything's going to be tense around here in a while."

Ryon asked, "Why? She isn't!"

"She's talking to Kagome about something important, and if it has something to do with you… it wouldn't have been talked about if you treated her right."

They heard a loud screamed of '_**WHAT**_' down the hall. Ryon rubbed his forehead. Yoko walked in, and whispered,

"I'm not holding it back any longer, you either go talk to her, or I'll kick your ass."

Ryon shook his head, and stomped out the room. Yoko wiped away tears, and whispered,

"If you'll all excuse me…"

They all nodded, and Inuyasha sniffed. He could smell the scent he hated most. Kagome's tears... All the demons in the room smelt it as well. Miroku whispered,

"Wait! Mom, what's going on?"

Yoko looked at Souta, Rin, and Miroku, "I suppose you two should come as well. Sango, Kohaku, Shippo, Kilala, you four were adopted by me… so I guess you should know what's going on. Come on."

"W.what?" whispered Sango, a bit scared to know, but followed them out.

Leaving the following: Inutashio, Izayoi, the kids, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, Kikyo, Naraku, Ayame, and Kouga…

They all were confused, but were as curious as anyone.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! NEXT CHAPTER IS BEING TYPED NOW!!!! SO DON'T COMPLAIN!!!**_


	17. Chapter 17

DarkShadow at Midnight

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha NOR I AM LEGEND!

Title: Theoretical

Chapter Seventeen

Summary: BASED ON "I AM LEGEND" the government's professional scientist were trying their very best to cure cancer, and any type of plague. This terrible happening kills almost every being on earth, creating what Japan calls the Forlords. Everyone died. These, Forlords, are so power... That they are stronger than all demons together. They turned the earth world into something… feudal. Therefore, there are some survivors, but they are very rare. Inuyasha Konman and his brother Sesshomaru Konman make their way with the other survivors. Coming across more... can they find the cure, and save their world? Return it maybe…

Rated: M (For small amount of language, violence, and adult contents. teehee... I love doing that. Nevertheless, yeah, to the story!)

By: DarkShadow at Midnight

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome glared at Ryon with pure hate, Miroku was holding her back from tackling him to the ground, and he still did not know what was going on.

Sango asked, "What's wrong with Kagome?"

"I have to tell you all something, the reason Ryon treat Kagome like he does."

Miroku asked, "What? Why?"

"Ryon… started saying crazy things, after I was born with Miroku. It was maybe a month after. He raped me… and made sure that I got pregnant once again. He intended to have another son, but it never happened. I had Kagome, and he took her from me the day she was born, and tried to kill her. Calling her a mistaken child." whispered Yoko, with tears falling down her face.

Kagome had her face in her hand, tears pouring freely. Miroku snapped,

"WHAT! THIS CAN'T BE REAL!"

Ryon just stood there, pale, and without a word to say. Sango whispered,

"What about Souta, and Rin?"

"I forgave him for the time being, which was really hard, but I ended up having two more children. After his attempt of doing this. I took Kagome, Rin, and Souta to Italy to live with my mother. I never wanted to come back… never wanted to see his face again." whispered Yoko, trying hard to keep the tears from falling.

Miroku glared at his so-called-father, and pushed the man into the wall roughly behind him. He hissed,

"What is your problem?"

Ryon smacked Miroku's hands away, "You all don't understand my goal."

"I'm not an experiment!" yelled/half sobbed Kagome.

Ryon whispered, "I made a mistake…."

"Didn't sound like that just a second ago! What goal were you trying to achieve!" hissed Sango.

Ryon sighed, "I was trying to use a chemical… from any type of blood. All of my children's blood to cure these wretched diseases."

"You HELPED the American government!" gasped Yoko. "With our children's blood… Have you gone mad?"

Kagome stood, "I'm not listening to this anymore."

She began to walk out the room, but Ryon grabbed her arm. Kagome yanked away as though her arm was on fire,

"Don't EVER touch me again, and if you do… I promise Inuyasha will rip that cold heart of your out. Better yet, I'd do it myself."

Ryon glared, "You don't understand."

Kagome spat in his face, and stomped out. Ryon wiped the saliva from his face, and wanted to beat the crap out of Kagome for spitting in his face, but had he deserved it.

_**Later That Day**_

Kagome had called the S.A.S and told them, they just had to make a fresh batch of the cure, and spray it around. Everyone would be fine. She was sure. Night rolled in, and Kagome sat in her chair. Letting her headrest on the desk.… The door opened, and she looked up quickly.

No one came in, and she looked at her slightly black bracelet. Kagome closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She thought of the pups and Inuyasha, but then a vision clouded over that. Inuyasha and the pups were leaving. She felt dizzy, and opened her eyes slowly.

There before her was a black figure. She hissed,

"You won't win."

As if he known, Inuyasha ran in. He growled at the figure, and it evaporated into nothing. Kagome just stared at the retreating place it once stood. She sighed, and looked at her bracelet. She felt someone pull her chin up, and she met serious amber eyes,

"I don't know what your father did, Kagome, but you need to calm down. You're drawing darkness in."

Kagome looked down at the watch and it looked black… just black. Inuyasha smirked, knowing what to do. He kissed her sweetly on the lips, then pulled away and whispered,

"I love you."

Kagome smiled at him now, "I love you too."

He kissed her sweetly on the lips, but it soon deepened. Kagome sighed into the kiss, her bracelet turned blood red. Inuyasha soon pulled away, and asked,

"Are you calm now?"

Kagome smiled at him like a high school girl, "More than that."

He laughed, and she laid her head on his chest.

_**Next Few Days**_

The days went on, and they waited 'til their limit. A truck was going around spraying a plain green smoke. All the shadows were dying out. A loud announcement came on,

"**Please stand by all.**"

Kagome relaxed, glad all of this was over, and she could return to her life. Serge smirked,

"You'd probably be dead if I hadn't come."

Kagome glared, "Shut up, twerp."

"TWERP!" he yelled with rage.

Everyone rolled his or her eyes. Somehow, Ryon had disappeared, and had not reappeared since then. Kagome could not help but ask,

"Where'd he go?"

Yoko whispered, "Swallowed by darkness probably."

"What?" asked Kagome, looking at her slightly pale mother?

Yoko whispered, "He'd gone."

Something deep within her knew he deserved it, but then there was her heart. He 'was' her father for her whole life, you cannot just say he's gone. She didn't say anything. Then there was a raspy voice,

"I'm sorry… I was young, and stupid… Yoko, I never stopped loving you. I never meant to hurt my family. So I hope I will be forgiven in time."

Kagome whispered, "Daddy… please don't go. Where are you?"

There wasn't a voice except a loud splat sound. She walked to the door, and opened it. Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. They all ran to the door. There was blood everywhere, along with Ryon's body.

Rin held the kids from going forward, Yoko passed out, and the rest just looked in complete horror. Miroku's eyes shadowed, and he closed the door. Inuyasha held the sobbing Kagome, while Sango tended to Yoko. A group of medical people walked in, as did some police.

Serge shook hands with one of the officers, not affected by the situation at hand,

"Finally, Dalo, I thought I was going to be stuck in here with these people."

Dalo sighed, "Sorry we kept you waiting, but we had no idea what to do until Mrs. Kagome Konman called. Therefore, you should be thanking her, but… not a good idea right now. Anyway, you all have to be looked over for any virus in your system. So until then, Serge."

_**Eight Year Later**_

"GIVE IT BACK, TASUKU!" yelled the 13-year old Kaori.

Tasuku waved the black leather book in the air, "Nope."

"I said give it back!" stomped Kaori.

14-year old Takeo sighed, "I can't believe mother made me stay here with you pathetic children."

"Oh shut up, Takeo," yelled Tasuku, "you're only age over me!"

13-year-old Kai laughed, "Don't let them get on your bad side, Takeo."

"Whatever." grumbled Isa.

Kaori snatched the book out his hand, and glared at her brother. A high pitch voice called,

"Nice to see you all here!"

Kaori glared at Aimi, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"_I_ am here to see your amazingly cute brother."

Kaori glared, "Back off slut!"

"Oh, overprotective of your brother… how sweet." smiled Aimi.

Tasuku snorted, "I don't need you protection… if she wants to flirt, she can."

"Yeah, Artemia." smirked Aimi.

"Don't EVER call me that!" spat Kaori, held back by Isa.

Aimi laughed, "How childish, Artemia, just immature."

"Knock it off, Kaori." glared Tasuku. "You get angry over stupid stuff."

Kaori crossed her arms, "Oh so now I'm stupid?"

"Yes, you're stupid." glared Tasuku.

Takeo smacked Tasuku over the head,

"Are you trying to get yourself in trouble, idiot."

Kai put his arm around Kaori, "Don't listen to your dumb brother; he's defended that wench, and not his sister.

"Get your wolf arms off her." growled Tasuku.

Kaori yelled, "No, he can keep his arm where he wants it."

"Do you know how stupid you sound!" growled Tasuku.

Kaori hissed, "I'm NOT stupid!"

"Don't worry about him, babe, he's just being a hypocrite." smirked Kai, kissing Kaori on the lips.

She gasped, and then Tasuku tackled Kai to the ground. Kaori ran inside, and yelled,

"Mom Tasuku's fighting Kai!"

Inuyasha went outside, and pulled the two apart. Kai spat blood of the ground,

"Cheap shot…"

Tasuku growled, "Want me to break your nose!"

Kaori stomped inside, and didn't look back. Kagome walked outside, and yelled,

"Crescent and Kai! That's enough!"

Tasuku knew when his mother called him by his first name he was in trouble. Kai released himself from Inuyasha, and snorted,

"Later dog crap!"

Inuyasha could've laughed at all of this. It all was so familiar. Everyone left to go home. Kagome put her hands on her hips,

"Why were you fighting Kai?"

Tasuku grumbled, "I wanted to punch him."

"Oh! That's a good reason… whose stupid now?" snorted Kaori, getting a frightening glare from her mother.

Kagome smiled out of amusement, "Sorry, this is just funny."

"So you've noticed as well?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled, "It may have only happened a couple of times Kouga had done that, but it's still there."

"Wherever." grumbled Tasuku; sure, his parents were finally going crazy. "Anyway, don't go around him again."

Kaori yelled, "You don't tell me what to do!"

Before he could argue, she threw her book at him, and it hit him scare in the head. Kaori's eyes widened,

"Oops."

Tasuku growled, "You're dead!"

Kaori ran up the stairs, and he followed. Kagome laughed,

"They grow up so fast."

"Don't start crying on me, Kagome." grumbled Inuyasha.

Kagome gave Natasha a sweet kiss, and he asked,

"What was that for?"

Kagome smiled up at him, "For being you."

"Well, I should be me more often."

She giggled, and accepted the kiss he requested. THEREFORE, they lived on without anything else to worry them.

_**THE END! THIS ENDING SO TOTALLY SUCKED, BUT I HAD NO IDEA HOW TO END… I SHOULD HAVE ENDED IT THE TIME BEFORE… HOWEVER, I KNOW I COULD'VE DONE BETTER BUT I'M LAZY…. SO DEAL WITH THIS ENDING…. THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER. YOKO MARRIED SOME DUDE SHE'S KNOWN FOR A WHILE AT HER JOB… SO YEAH! IF ANY QUESTIONS PM ME! BYEZ! **_


End file.
